Matando la soledad
by Ezaki
Summary: AU. Erick es un profesor (mutante) de universidad y padre de dos niños (mutantes), Wanda y Pietro. Charles es un profesor (mutante) de jardín de niños, entre sus alumnos hay una niña llamada Wanda y un niño llamado Pietro. A Charles le gusta desearle Buenos días al señor Lensherr, Erick a veces solo asiente con la cabeza. Erick/Charles. Futuro Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hasta a mí se me hace raro escribir en un fandom que bueno no esta muy vivo que digamos, pero después de toda una semana de ver imagenes con James McAvoy y Michael Fassbender... bueno no pude resistirme.

En sí la idea del fic intenté desarrollarla con otros personajes pero me rendí, con esta no lo haré :D

Espero y la historia guste

Ah, X-men no es mío.

* * *

Erick observó a su madre de la misma manera que la habría observado si le hubiera dicho que Santa Claus igual y recogía los dientes con un traje de hada gigante todas las noches.

Su madre acababa de preguntarle si se casaría.

-No, yo soy hombre- la mujer rio suavemente.

-Erick, tu papá está casado conmigo, ¿acaso él no es hombre?- El pequeño Erick lo pensó detenidamente.

Bueno, él siempre pensó que las que se casaban eran las niñas, no los hombres, como él. Tal vez y había cometido un pequeño error, pero eso siempre podía arreglarse. Erick sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes así como los que le faltaban, una pequeña puerta abierta al centro en los dientes inferiores y una ventana a la izquierda de la puerta en los dientes de arriba.

-Mamá… ¿Puedo casarme contigo?- Su madre le sonrió demostrando toda la ternura que le despertaba su hijo.

-No cariño, yo ya estoy casada con papá- un pequeño puchero se formó en el rostro del menor mostrando su molestia por la respuesta recibida.

-Entonces no voy a casarme, las niñas son raras- la sonrisa de la mayor se amplió al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazar a su pequeño.

-Estoy segura que ya aparecerá alguien que te agrade y serás muy feliz, como yo con papá- Erick frunció el ceño sin poder creerlo.

¿Una niña con la que quisiera casarse?

¡Asco!

…

Erick terminó de hacer el nudo en su corbata y se observó en el espejo durante unos cortos segundos, comprobó que su cabello estuviera bien peinado, que las arrugas en su frente siguieran ahí del mismo tamaño que lucían ayer, se aseguró que no hubiera lagañas o saliva seca. Y después se centró en las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

A través del espejo observó el buró detrás de él, donde antes se encontraba la foto de su boda con Magda.

La imagen de él lanzando la foto contra la pared más próxima ocupo su mente un instante.

A veces, una pequeña parte de su cerebro, de la cual Erick negaba su existencia, pensaba en el hecho de que, tal vez, su madre se había equivocado, porque él lo intentó, conoció a una agradable mujer que deseo hacer feliz hasta que ambos murieran, pero Magda decidió que ya no quería eso.

Lensherr salió de su habitación dispuesto a despertar a Wanda y Pietro para un nuevo día de escuela.

-Yo puedo cambiarme sola- siempre diría Wanda.

-Me abrochas- Siempre diría Pietro observando su pantalón con gran irritación.

…

Estacionó el auto junto al colorido jardín de niños al que acudían sus mellizos. Utilizando su mutación alzó las pequeñas mochilas de sus hijos y tomo una de las pequeñas manos de ambos.

Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada le colocó a Wanda su mochila de Spiderman y a Pietro la suya de Hulk.

-Listo niños, tengan un bonito día- envolvió a sus hijos en un apretado abrazo sin importarle si se arrugaba su traje. –Recuerden que hoy mamá viene por ustedes-

-¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntó Pietro molesto y a todo volumen. Erick colocó un pequeño beso en la frente de su pequeña princesa y otro en la de su pequeño héroe.

–Sí- expuso de forma autoritaria sin espacio a replicas. Luego les sonrió ligeramente. -No veremos mañana-

-Adiós papi- se despidió Wanda por último, traspasando finalmente la puerta.

-Buenos días Wanda, Buenos días Pietro- dijo el hombre de ojos azules como cada mañana.

-Buenos días profesor- La pequeña vocecita de Wanda se haría escuchar como cada mañana.

-Buenos días, Señor Lensherr- siempre lo saludaba también a él, algunas veces contestaba, otras, como hoy, solo asentía con la cabeza para hacerle ver que lo había escuchado. La verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del sujeto, era algo como… Cha…Sharon… No, ese era nombre de mujer. Oh, bueno, nunca lograba recordarlo.

Finalmente regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la universidad donde trabajaba como profesor.

…

Se encontraba caminando por uno de los tanto pasillos de la universidad rodeado de estudiantes, ruidosos y molestos, cuando su celular vibró, lo cual era extraño, pues no esperaba ninguna llamada.

Al observar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era un número que no tenía registrado, lo que volvía todo más extraño.

-¿Bueno?- decidió contestar.

-¿Señor Lensherr?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Sí, ¿quién es?-

-Soy Charles Xavier, el profesor de Wanda y Pietro- Erick comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó exteriorizando su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, nadie ha venido por ellos-

-¿¡Qué!?-

…

40 minutos antes

Charles recogía algo de material que los niños habían olvidado en su tarea de "Limpiar el salón antes de ir a casa". Observó a Wanda tratando de liberar un muñequito hecho de fomi de la despiadada malignidad de la pata de una mesa y a Pietro un poco más lejos dibujando algo parecido a Domo-kun en el pizarrón.

Le pareció extraño que el señor Lensherr aún no hubiera llegado, pues había pasado de su puntualidad normal al extremo en que ya habían recogido a todos los demás niños. El señor Lensherr siempre se veía tan rígido y formal, con solo una mirada de frialdad que dar al mundo, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos todo su porte se suavizaba, sin importarle nada más, ni su, al parecer, costoso traje, que la mayoría del tiempo terminaba con alguna mancha o arruga, ni la apariencia que terminaba mostrando de "devoto padre que no tiene más que amor para dar a sus hijos".

Charles suspiró.

Bueno, tal vez se le había hecho tarde por el tráfico.

Comenzó a preocuparse seriamente después de haber pasado media hora del timbre que marcaba la salida.

-Wanda, Pietro- Llamó la atención de los pequeños que comenzaban a aburrirse, les sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos, eran muy valientes, recordaba aquel día que habían llegado 10 minutos tarde por Kitty y la pequeña no dejaba de llorar. Al contrario los mellizos se veían bastante tranquilos.

Se concentró en sus manos unidas, tal vez era porque se tenían el uno al otro.

-¿Su papá no les dijo si iba a llegar tarde?-

-Papá no iba a venir por nosotros- contestó Wanda.

-Se suponía que mamá vendría- susurro Pietro aumentando el agarre en la mano de su hermana.

-Bueno, tal vez se le hizo tarde- justificó Charles. –Mmh… ¿el tráfico?- Wanda sonrió.

-Ella no va a venir- aseguró Pietro, la castaña comenzó a mostrar una expresión triste.

-¿No tienen el número de su mamá?- el silencio fue la respuesta. – ¿De su papá tal vez?- una negación de la cabeza fue su nueva respuesta. Xavier suspiró, para sonreír brillantemente

-¿Qué les parece si esperamos...eh… 15 minutos y después vamos juntos a buscar el número de su papá en la dirección?- ambos parecieron animarse regresándole la sonrisa que antes él regalo. –Mientras esperamos que tal si jugamos a los palillos chinos-

Los ojos de Wanda y Pietro brillaron.

…

Erick acomodo el auto de la manera más rápida que encontró dejando la parte trasera un poco de fuera. Salió colocando la alarma por simple costumbre y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al interior del jardín de niños.

Cuando se dio cuenta Pietro ya estaba abrazando su pierna y Wanda corría farfullando algo molesta.

-No es justo Pietro, tú siempre llegas primero- el pucherito hizo sonreír al padre.

Una vez que tuvo a sus dos hijos entre sus brazos, fue capaz de captar al hombre que sonreía de pie un poco alejado de ellos llevando las mochilas. Fue el momento de Lensherr para disculparse.

-Yo…- pero realmente no lo hizo. –Se suponía que su madre vendría por ellos y…amm- mierda, ¿Qué se suponía que se le decía al profesor de tus hijos en estos casos?

-Está bien, lo regañaría si esto pasara seguido, pero usted es un padre responsable señor Lensherr, no se preocupe- Erick estuvo tentado a reírse y preguntarle si realmente había, alguna vez, regañado a algún padre, luego recordó que él no hacía eso. –Además nos divertimos jugando a los palillos chinos, ambos son muy buenos-

-Yo gané- exclamó la niña.

-No es verdad- refutó Pietro.

-Yo hice las cuentas, ambos ganaron.- Pietro se cruzó de brazos.

-La próxima vez ganaré… al menos le gané a usted profesor- concluyó más animado. Charles rio.

-Eso es cierto Pietro, ambos me ganaron- El ojiazul dejo de dirigirse a los menores y se concentró en el adulto frente a él. -Señor Lensherr me di cuenta de que no tenemos el número de su esposa, si pudiera...-

-No, mamá ya no es la esposa de papá- Aclaró Pietro con un aire de sabelotodo.

-Sí, porque ellos se divorciedaron- intervino la niña.

-Y mamá ya no vive con nosotros- exclamó el peliblanco alzando la mano, tratando de tener nuevamente la atención de los presentes.

-Y desde entonces papá duerme solo en su cuarto, yo ya le he dicho que yo y Pietro podemos dormir con él si quiere y…-

-Cariño- detuvo finalmente Erick la perorata. –Se dice Pietro y yo, además no creo que a tu profesor le interese escuchar estas cosas- luego observó al castaño a los ojos. –No es necesario que tenga el número de mi ex esposa, ante cualquier problema no dude en llamarme- el hombre frente a él únicamente asintió. –Nuevamente le agradezco, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted-

-No, como ya le dije antes no debe preocuparse por esto, solo le pido que cuide que algo como esto no se repita- explicó de una manera tan amable que Erick no se molestó ni siquiera en sentirse atacado.

-En ese caso, vámonos niños- con un pequeño movimiento provocó la levitación de las mochilas que hasta el momento se habían encontrado en las manos del profesor. –Y… Gracias- tomo a sus hijos de las manos y finalmente camino hacia el auto.

…

-¿¡Cómo pudiste olvidar ir por Wanda y Pietro!?- Erick observó a la pelirroja mujer frente a él, parada en la puerta de su departamento.

-Pues lo olvide- exclamó con desinterés. Lensherr festejaba su idea de dejar a los niños en el auto, así no podían escuchar a su madre hablar así.

-Si sigues con esta actitud, tal vez lo mejor será que no los veas más- hubo un pequeña pizca de esperanza en Erick cuando vio el pequeño toque de preocupación en los ojos de Magda.

-Bien- pero toda esperanza murió. –Es mejor para ellos que convivan con su padre mutante, ¿o no?- concluyó cerrando la puerta en la cara de Erick.

Al regresar al auto y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto Lensherr sintió que no tenía las fuerzas para encarar a sus hijos.

-¿Qué pasó con mamá?- preguntó Wanda. Erick observó a sus hijos por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ella…- titubeo. –Está ocupada ahora, así que no podrán venir a verla… por un tiempo-

-Bien- habló la castaña cabizbaja.

-N importa, de todas formas es aburrido venir al departamento de mamá- expuso Pietro un tanto molesto.

…

Erick se estiró en su cama. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero por la intensidad del sol que alcanzaba a ver a través de las cortinas, suponía que era tarde. Bueno, era sábado después de todo, que importaba.

Sin siquiera molestarse en fingir susto o sorpresa escuchó como dos pares de pequeños pies descalzos corrían por el pasillo abriendo la puerta hasta que azotara contra la pared sin ningún respeto por ella.

-¡Papi te hicimos waffles!- exclamó Wanda alzando el plato tan alto como le fue posible, sin embargo el bruco movimiento hizo que todos los waffles del plato salieran volando hasta la cama. –Ups- exclamó por toda respuesta regresándolos al plato. Erick rio sin poder quitarse aún la pereza cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¡Usaron la estufa!- gritó mientras se sentaba de golpe.

-No, papi, son de los waffles de la cajita que compraste el otro día- contestó la castaña tratando de acomodar el plato en la cama sin que ningún waffle cayera. Para remarcar lo que su hermana había dicho, Pietro comenzó a hacer un curioso baile alzando la caja de Waffles que solo requerían de unos cuantos minutos en un buen tostador para estar listos.

-Oh- después de unos minutos, todos se encontraban comiendo sentados a lo indio en la cama.

-Oye papá- lo llamó el peliblanco con la boca llena.

-Pietro, ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena?- Pietro frunció el ceño y continuo masticando su waffle, una vez que dio fin a la vida de aquella masa de harina, hablo.

-Podemos ir al parque más tarde, por favor-

-Si papi, vamos- contribuyo Wanda con felicidad.

¿Por qué no?, no es como que tuviera nada que hacer, además se lo estaban pidiendo sus hijos.

…

Ok, este parque parecía agradable, aunque nunca había venido, tenía muchos árboles, lo cual le agradaba bastante y además estaban esos juegos a los que sus hijos corrían con desesperación.

Fue entonces que observó al hombre que estaba agachado observando una curiosa flor amarilla mientras hablaba con un pequeño niño… azul, bueno el niño no era quien había atraído su atención si no ese hombre que le parecía tremendamente familiar.

-¡Profesor!- El gritó de Wanda seguido de Pietro corriendo hacia aquel hombre con su extraordinaria velocidad, aclaro muchas cosas.

-Wanda, Pietro, ¡Hola!-saludó el castaño a sus alumnos agachándose un poco tratando de estar a la altura de ellos.

-Hola Kurt- Saludo Pietro al pequeño azul al tiempo que Wanda realizaba un saludo con su mano.

-Hola- Respondió el niño de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de observar toda la escena como un mero testigo, Erick finalmente fue incluido cuando el profesor de sus hijos hizo contacto visual con él.

-Señor Lensherr- fue saludado con bastante entusiasmo. Mierda, había olvidado el nombre del tipo.

-Hola, Sh… ¿Sheldon?- el ojiazul lo miro confundido durante unos segundos y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Se llama Charles, papá- Lo riñó Pietro. –Que torpe- susurro, a lo que Erick solo se limitó a mirarlo molesto, cosa que no intimido a su hijo. Wanda y Kurt estaban envueltos por risas infantiles.

-Está bien, al menos recordó que empieza con "Ch", aunque Sheldon se escribe con "Sh" y Charles con "Ch"- explicó mientras movía una mano como restando importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Después de eso los niños corrieron a los columpios mientras hablaban sobre ir a marte en sus naves espaciales y otras cosas que Erick ya no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Trae muy seguido aquí a su hijos?- preguntó Charles luego de un pequeño silencio.

-Siempre salimos los sábados, aunque esta es la primera vez que vengo a este parque- el profesor sonrió. Erick no se sentía entusiasmado por comenzar una conversación, no le importaba que tan amable fuera el tipo de pie a un lado de él, pero se lo debía, el tipo había esperado una hora a que fuera por sus hijos, los cuales por cierto parecían adorarlo, así que…

-¿Tú siempre vienes con tu hijo?-

-¿Mi hijo?- la sonrisa eterna en el rostro del otro finalmente desapareció mientras echaba un rápido vistazo hacia el niño bajo su cuidado. –Oh… Kurt no es… Kurt es mi sobrino, yo no tengo hijos- expuso colocando una curiosa mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

-Ah-

-Pero sí, lo traigo todos los sábados, sus padres, mi hermana y su esposo, tienen una cita siempre este día y yo me ofrezco a cuidar de él.

-Entiendo-

Y la conversación se acabó.

"Gracias al cielo". Pensó Erick. Buscar algo de qué hablar era increíblemente incómodo, pero estar parado a un lado de ese sujeto lo era aún más, por eso decidió ir a sentarse, a la banca más lejana que encontró del hombre más bajito. Y esperó hasta que sus hijos se acercaron dos horas después exigiendo un helado.

Ese día el último contacto con Charles como se apellide, fue una despedida con la mano bastante fría de parte de Erick, que la verdad solo lo había hecho por cortesía.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo :D Dedicado a Luz Adilene.

X-men no es mío.

Todos necesitamos a veces poder desahogarnos, aunque sea con un casi-extraño.

* * *

No era precisamente su plan pasar otro sábado en aquel parque, pero sus hijos habían insistido durante toda la semana, al parecer el pequeño azul, ¿Karl?, les había dicho que iba ahí con su tío CHARLES todos los sábados.

Ahora estaba ciertamente preocupado por la felicidad que sus mellizos demostraban para con ese niño.

Pero bueno, Erick se encontró a sí mismo sin poder negarse ante aquella petición porque simplemente no tenía razones para hacerlo, era un bonito parque con muchos árboles y por tanto con suficiente sombra y clima fresco; el ambiente era tranquilo y se veía suficiente movimiento como para no sentirte paranoico por cualquier amenaza asechando entre los matorrales ni con demasiadas personas como para sentirte sofocado a punto de desarrollar afefobia.

Además no estaba en contra de que Wanda y Pietro jugaran con el niño y le costaba admitirlo pero Charles-No-Sheldon era alguien agradable.

Recordaba su reacción cuando al llegar al jardín de niños, posterior a su respectivo saludo "Buenos días señor Lensherr", Erick decidió que ya que sabía el nombre del sujeto un solo asentimiento de cabeza no era suficiente.

-Buenos días, Charles- La carilla de felicidad del tipo lo sorprendió. Tal vez porque era la misma expresión en el rostro de Magda la primera vez que le dijo que la amaba(lo cual por si solo era suficientemente extraño porque a Erick comenzaba a preocuparle las comparaciones que realizaba su cerebro), pero aun así era diferente, Magda se veía como una mujer realizada, Charles-con-CH se veía… tierno.

Luego Erick se recordó a sí mismo que los hombres no deben pensar que otros hombres son tiernos.

El punto es que ahí estaba observando a sus hijos correr al pasamanos, bueno solo pudo observar a Wanda porque Pietro ya estaba colgando del objeto.

Erick no estaba muy seguro de que lo había llevado a hacerlo, le gustaba pensar que era el hecho de que Charles estaba sentado en la banca perfecta para observar a sus hijos sin importar en el lugar en que se encontraran, sin puntos ciegos.

El caso era que había ido hasta ahí y se había sentado junto al profesor.

-Hola Charles- saludó de inmediato. El hombre levanto la mirada del libro que leía con bastante atención dedicándole un rápido vistazo con gesto confundido sin saber, al parecer, quien le llamaba.

-Oh, Hola Señor Lensherr- y Erick se convirtió en el receptor de una entusiasta sonrisa que trato de regresar de manera menos emocional. Fuera como fuera ese fue el único contacto antes de que Xavier regresara a su libro.

-Genética- Susurro Erick al leer el título del tomo en los muslos del otro, obteniendo nuevamente su atención.

-Sí- le sorprendía la forma que tenía el castaño de hacer que hasta un simple "Sí" no tuviera ese aire seco que el resto del mundo le daba, tal vez era por convivir tanto con niños. Después de eso la conversación acabo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación, claro.

Lensherr cambió su atención a sus pequeños y al niño azul (¿Ku-Kuri?); fue en ese momento que Kuyen (¿Kuyen?) estornudo desapareciendo en una nube de humo y volviendo a aparecer al instante en el mismo lugar.

-Salud- dijo Wanda sin tomar mucha importancia a la desaparición repentina de su amigo.

-Vaya- no pudo evitar exclamar, bueno era obvio que el niño era un mutante, pero no esperaba aquello en realidad.

-Kurt tiene la misma mutación que su papá- explicó Charles risueño. Erick asintió interesado. Al parecer ese día tenía ganas de hablar porque cualquier otro día habría dejado pasar algo como eso, pero hoy quiso saber más.

-Sé que…- comenzó sintiendo la intensa mirada del otro sobre él. –Sé que eres un mutante- Xavier asintió. –Pero… me gustaría saber, ¿Cuál es tu mutación?- el ojiazul lo observó divertido, alzó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su frente y coloco sus dedos índice y medio en su sien.

_Esa es una pregunta muy interesante señor Lensherr, a algunas personas les gusta llamar a mi mutación…_

-Telepatía- simplemente no pudo suprimir el comentario.

-Así es-

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… esperaba nunca haber pensado nada realmente malo acerca del profesor. Luego se dijo que realmente no debería importarle, ¡Por Dios!, el hombre era casi un extraño para él.

-No estoy leyendo su mente ahora, pero casi estoy seguro de que está preocupado por lo que sea que pueda haber visto en su mente-

-Eh- titubeo.

-No se preocupe, no he visto nada; para mí es una falta de educación hacer uso de mi mutación para entrar en la privacidad de la mente de otras personas, además hay cosas que es mejor que se queden en ese lugar- Erick no tenía idea de cómo contestar a eso, por lo que se quedó unos momentos reflexionando sobre este nuevo conocimiento. –Su mutación- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del otro. –Exactamente, ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Cuál es?- no entendía muy bien la pregunta.

-Al principio pensé que era algo como telequinesis, pero…-

-Ah, no, puedo generar y controlar campos magnéticos-

-¿Entonces es algo así como un imán?- Erick abrió la boca, pero finalmente no dijo nada, Charles rio. –Su mutación siempre me ha parecido bastante útil-

-Lo dice el hombre que puede entrar en la mente de todas las personas- Fue el turno de Erick de reír.

…

Llevaba cuatro sábados yendo al parque por petición de sus hijos y siempre se encontraba con Charles. Si lo pensaba de esta otra forma, llevaba un mes yendo al lugar y para como estaban las cosas, era muy probable que también fuera el siguiente fin de semana.

…

Ya lo sabía.

Ahí estaba nuevamente sentado con el profesor; este parecía muy concentrado en su tomo de "El origen de las especies", Erick no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de profesor de jardín de niños leía algo escrito por Darwin.

Llevaba un rato sin hacer nada realmente productivo, tal vez debía hacer como Charles y traer un buen libro o traer los trabajos de sus alumnos y revisarlos ahí… observó como el viento movía suavemente el cabello de Charles, no probablemente todas las hojas saldrían volando.

De repente Xavier alzó la cabeza como cuando los cachorros escuchaban un ruido que tú como humano nunca serías capaz de escuchar… a menos que tuvieras tal mutación.

El ojiazul puso a un lado su libro y caminó hacia los tres niños que se encontraban en cuclillas junto a un árbol.

Erick ya los había observado, llevaban algo de tiempo en la misma posición, pero no pensó que estuvieran haciendo algo importante, aun así decidió acercarse también.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchó como preguntaba Charles.

-El pájaro se cayó- explicó Kurt con simpleza. El castaño se colocó de cuclillas y tomó al pajarillo en sus manos sin temor a ser picoteado.

-¿Está bien?- Wanda se veía preocupada. El ave permitió que Charles estirara sus alas para comprobar que estuvieran sanas.

-Sí, está bien, solo estaba asustado, cayó de un lugar muy alto y después ustedes lo rodearon. Y bueno ustedes son unos gigantes aterradores para él- Kurt y Wanda rieron, pero Pietro frunció el ceño.

-No me digas- intervino Erick. –Es esta una segunda mutación que te permite hablar con los animales-

-No- Negó el ojiazul con diversión.

-Es un pájaro tonto, puede volar, ¿Cómo va y se cae de un árbol?-

-Él no es tonto Pietro, tal vez solo estaba peleando con un águila-

-Pero yo no vi nada- replicó el peliblanco incrédulo.

-Tal vez es un águila con la mutación de invisibilidad- Pietro observó a Charles como si pensara que el adulto había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?- preguntó Wanda, a lo que Charles le acercó el animalito de inmediato. Una vez que se encontraba acariciándolo, realizó una nueva pregunta. -¿Por qué luchaba con un águila?-

-Bueno, para defender a su princesa pájaro, por supuesto- Wanda sonrió.

-¿Y gano?-

-No esta lastimado, ¡Claro que gano!-

-¿Y ahora será feliz con su princesa por siempre?-

-Estoy seguro de eso- Charles alzo los brazos y el pajarillo finalmente se alejó volando.

Una vez el animal se perdió de vista, los niños regresaron a jugar y Charles y Erick regresaron a sentarse.

Erick intentó detenerse; no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la persona con la que debía hablar de estas cosas, no conocía al tipo, estaba sentado en un maldito parque rodeado de desconocidos… no podía. Pero, Dios…

Recapitulando este acontecimiento en años posteriores, Erick llegaría a la conclusión de que este momento tan irracional en su vida, no sería más que para desahogarse todo lo que no lo había hecho.

Porque no importaba cuanto lo había intentado, ni cuantas estupideces pasaron por su cabeza cuando Magda lo abandono, no pudo siquiera lanzar la foto de su boda contra la pared, incluso los álbumes con todas las fotos de su ex mujer seguían intactos, la ropa que ella no se había llevado seguía tal cual.

-La verdad no creo que sea correcto decirles a los niños que los finales felices existen-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque No existen-

-¿Quién dice?-

-Hay que ser realistas Charles, las personas no se casan y viven felices por siempre, es estúpido pensar así-

-Está diciendo que yo no soy realista-

-No, no lo eres. Y no quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que encontraran la felicidad eterna junto a otra persona porque eso no es real-

-Una cosa es ser realista Señor Lensherr y otra es haber perdido toda esperanza- Erick soltó una amarga y sarcástica sonrisa.

-Y lo está diciendo el hombre que ni siquiera tiene hijos, ¿Tú qué sabes de esto?- Erick lo sabía, había sido un iluso al pensar en el "Felices por siempre", pero ya no, él ya no era ese imbécil y no iba a permitir que sus hijos se criaran pensando en un final de cuento de hadas. Tan concentrado estaba en su propia lucha que no se dio cuenta de la lucha que se mostraba en los ojos del profesor, en su propio dolor y sufrimiento.

-No pienso que la máxima ilusión de la vida de una persona sea encontrar a alguien con quien casarse, pero si pienso que encontrar a esa persona con quien quieras compartir las maravillas, las cosas increíbles, las cosas tristes, tu refugio hecho persona, es una parte importante de la búsqueda de la felicidad- Erick observó al frente con detenimiento, sus hijos riendo, con inocencia y ternura. Siendo felices sin saber que su madre no quería verlos porque temía a la gran velocidad de Pietro y a la extraña mutación de Wanda, que les temía por ser mutantes, que incluso le temía a Erick cuando en un principio dijo que realmente no tenía importancia que fuera "diferente".

-Eso, es aún más estúpido- Se puso de pie, tomo a sus hijos sin dar explicaciones y se alejó de aquella persona lo más rápido que los pequeños pies de sus hijos se lo permitieron.

…

Erick se sentó en su escritorio repasando el tema que daría en la siguiente hora, fue cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo, una mirada persistente se encontraba sobre él.

Finalmente alzó el rostro en busca de su acosador personal encontrando a la rubia observarlo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Emma, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortantemente. Le hablaba así porque sabía perfectamente que Frost no se amedrentaba con el desdén de Erick.

-Últimamente tienes un humor que de seguro ni aunque tuvieras un perro muy fiel se te acercaba-

-Emma- la nombro como advirtiéndole que cerrara el pico.

-Lo cual es muy extraño, porque hasta la semana pasada habías estado muy relajado comparándote con el tú recién divorciado claro, no eras el alma de la fiesta, pero te veías, no sé, más tranquilo- explicó la amante del blanco entretenida. –Y de repente, cambiaste para peor, hasta tus alumnos han comentado que das más miedo de lo normal- Emma lo observó sonriente, Erick la observo cabreado. Finalmente la mujer se puso seria. –Erick, si tienes algún problema…-

-Estoy bien- concluyó poniéndose de pie. –Tengo una clase que dar- ¿Qué importaba si faltaba media hora para el inicio de la clase?

Lo que más le irritaba era que al parecer se había puesto de malas después de su plática con el tipillo ojiazul, con ese…ese Hamstercillo.

A Erick Lensherr no le importaba en lo absoluto cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir ese imbécil que… que…

-Profesor Lensherr- Lo llamó Angel, una de sus mejores alumnas. Erick la encaró observando la forma en que ella pasaba sus ojos por los alrededores, a lo que el mayor paseo sus ojos por el mismo camino que los de Angel.

-Mierda- murmuró regresando al suelo aquella silla de metal, algunos sacapuntas y liberando a los chicos que estaban siendo arrastrados hacia él a través de las hebillas del cinturón y las monedas en sus bolsillos.

-¿Está bien, profesor?- preguntó la morena con preocupación.

Erick no estaba seguro de que contestar.

…

No importó cuanto le exigieron sus hijos ir al parque, esa semana no los llevo. Al contrario se ofreció a comprarles una película y Erick terminó viendo cuatro veces, una seguida de otra, El rey León 3: Hakuna Matata.

Era miércoles y Erick se encontraba con la cara embarrada en la almohada, preguntándose cuando tendría la energía para voltearse, tal vez nunca y moriría asfixiado porque en sí ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Fue entonces que sintió como alguien se sentaba de un brinco en la cama y comenzó a escuchar como el cuerpecito junto a él masticaba. Fue así que encontró la fuerza para girarse y terminar acostado de espaldas topándose con su pequeña Wanda.

-¿Qué comes?-

-Palomitas dulces- dijo ella sin dejar de masticar.

-Dame- dijo abriendo simplemente la boca para que al siguiente momento Wanda colocara tres palomitas en la cavidad de su padre obedientemente. -¿Dónde está Pietro?-

-Haciendo arte- Erick entendió que eso quería decir que el peliblanco estaba rayando la pared y la verdad la casa se veía mejor con los garabatos de sus hijos.

Un rato después Pietro apareció en la puerta con unos cuantos rayones en las mejillas y en los brazos. Poniendo atención a su padre y a su hermana en una cama, felices, dándose amor.

-¿Y yo qué?- Erick sonrió sintiendo como el niño se subía a la cama con algo de dificultad acostándose junto a él. Después de un rato de silencio que Erick sabía que no duraría, ambos niños se pusieron a platicarle el nuevo capítulo de Bob Esponja, el hombre se limitaba a asentir cada cierto tiempo fingiendo interés, amaba a sus hijos pero no amaba al queso parlante. Hasta que de un momento a otro Wanda comenzó a hablar de algo que sí que llamó su atención.

-Papi escuché a las maestras decir que el profesor era divorcediado, como tú papi-

-¿Eh?-

Esto arruinó la semana de Lensherr, porque durante el resto de esta, no pudo evitar cuestionarse el hecho de que si Charles era divorciado (como él) y que siguiera teniendo esos pensamientos de niña amante de las películas de Disney, eso quería decir que o no había aprendido nada después de aquella experiencia, lo cual hacía que Erick perdiera cualquier vestigio de esperanza que tuviera por la humanidad o estaba esta otra posibilidad de que Charles, a pesar del divorcio, tenía el valor, la convicción para dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante buscando ser… ¿Feliz?

Y mientras más se decía que no tenía por qué importarle un plátano la desequilibrada cabeza del profesor de sus hijos… más se convencía de que simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda de las cosas graciosas que pasaban por la mente del curioso telépata.

Todo lo anterior sumado a que Erick aún no podía terminar de entender como era que el otro le sonreía cada mañana pareciendo realmente feliz de verlo y diciéndole "Buenos días, Señor Lensherr", como si él no fuera el bastardo que se burló en su cara de su forma de pensar y lo llamo prácticamente estúpido soñador.

Él era un adulto, no podía huir como nena de alguien que pensaba diferente, de alguien que sinceramente le provocaba cierto miedo con esa manera tan alegre que tenía de pensar acerca de la vida, no al menos después de haberlo ofendido como probablemente lo hizo.

Y como era bien sabido para Erick que no era precisamente un pan de Dios, repartiendo amor a todo el universo… se encontró a sí mismo sin poder ignorar la forma en que esos ojos azules lo observaron la última vez que no contestó a su saludo al dejar a los niños en el jardín de niños.

Y con todas esas cosas en la cabeza, Erick se encontró a sí mismo en el parque con sus hijos brillando de felicidad mientras platicaban con Kurt.

Y ahí estaba Xavier sentado en la misma banca de siempre. Erick se acercó sin temor, y sin pensarlo demasiado; sentándose a su lado. De inmediato los ojos azules del otro se clavaron en él.

-Hola, señor Lensherr- saludo con verdadero entusiasmo, como siempre.

-Yo…- comenzó ahora sí un poco cohibido. –Quería… disculparme por lo que dije… el otro día- Xavier lo observó durante un momento, para finalmente soltar un largo suspiro.

-Usted ya sabe que yo también soy divorciado, ¿no es así?- Lensherr pensó que no era necesario contestar a eso. El profesor sonrió de una forma algo amarga. –Está bien, yo también me disculpo, usted tiene su forma de pensar y yo la mía, yo no tengo derecho a querer cambiarlo- después de aquello observo al frente centrado en seguir los movimientos de los niños que ahora parecían jugar con unos mini humanos. –Debe pensar que soy un iluso por el hecho de seguir pensando cosas como estas después de haber fracasado ya una vez-

Entonces Erick lo entendió, no estaba muy seguro de como lo había hecho, pero lo hizo; Charles había sufrido algo parecido a lo que él vivió, podía verlo en esa imagen que el otro proyectaba de perrito apaleado.

Él sabía lo que dolía un divorcio, no importaba que el matrimonio ya estuviera irremediablemente perdido o que desde hace años que estuvieran esperando el momento, dolía de una forma indescriptible una vez que tenías el papel en las manos a punto de firmarlo.

Charles había pasado por algo como lo que él pasó y aun así seguía teniendo la confianza de decir que el amor era una parte muy importante en la felicidad de cada persona.

Fue por eso que por una vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Erick decidió ser amable con alguien, específicamente con un semi-extraño.

-En realidad sí, lo creo- el ojiazul lo miro avergonzado. –Pero creo que es parte de tu encanto- después le dedico una sonrisa con todos los dientes, que fue correspondida con una sonrisa algo apenada. –Yo debo parecerte alguien muy desagradable y gruñón-

-Tal vez- contestó. –Pero ese es parte de su encantó Señor Lensherr- Y ahora lo citaban.

-Creo que después de esto, "Señor Lensherr" está de más. Dime Erick- Charles rio de forma encantadora.

-Bien, Erick-

Y Erick sintió algo gracioso moviéndose en su estómago.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias SHAMARY por tu comentario. El capítulo es para ti :D

X-Men no es mío.

Juego de ajedrez, sueños, mamá y columpios.

* * *

Erick dio el último bocado y se concentró en sus pequeños terminando de comer.

-Cuando acaben, vayan rápido a ponerse los zapatos, iremos al parque- Wanda y Pietro colocaron los platos en el fregadero y salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lensherr fue al baño a echarse un poco de agua al rostro tratando de quitarse el sopor que lo había estado siguiendo todo el día. Se observó al espejo un momento.

_-No es justo Erick, tus ojos se ven azules cuando la luz te da de frente- Casi podía sentir a Wanda acariciándole el rostro, mientras sonreía diciendo aquello._

Volvió a mojarse la cara, tomo una toalla para secarse y finalmente salió del baño, o al menos lo intento, porque ahí se encontraba Pietro bloqueándole el paso llevando entre sus cortos brazos el viejo tablero de ajedrez de su padre.

-Papá estaba pensando que podrías llevártelo para que juegues con el profesor-

-¿Charles sabe jugar?- preguntó divertido con las ocurrencias del pequeño peliblanco.

-Yo no sé, pero si es un profesor tiene que- explicó seguro de lo que decía. –Y pues si no sabe le enseñas papá, como intentaste enseñarle a mamá- la sonrisilla en el rostro del adulto despareció.

No, Magda nunca logro aprender, se desesperó después de un tiempo y le pidió a su entonces esposo que ya no intentara enseñarle.

-Papá- al ver que su progenitor se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Pietro corrió hacia la habitación de su padre, que en el pasado también era de su madre, y tomo uno de los tantos maletines del mayor, guardando las piezas, cuidando de no olvidarse de ninguna y colocando el tablero; cerró el maletín y corrió hasta pararse frente a la puerta.

-Papá, Wanda, rápido, hay que irnos-

Erick decidió permitir que Pietro llevara el juego de ajedrez, después de todo, llevarlo no quería decir que realmente lo utilizaría. Una vez llegaron al parque, el peliblanco le dio el maletín a su padre y corrió a los juegos.

Lensherr se limitó a tomar el maletín y sentarse junto al profesor.

-Hola Erick- Charles tenía esta forma de saludarlo, como si fuera feliz por el simple hecho de que Erick existiera.

-Hola Charles-

-¿Qué hay en el maletín?- Sí, el ojiazul nunca se andaba con rodeos.

-Cosas de Pietro- mintió, claro que sabía que lo que había dentro era suyo, pero… finalmente desvió su atención al otro notando que nuevamente Xavier tenía un libro entre las manos. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que en esta ocasión se tratara de un libro de literatura infantil.

-El principito Charles, ¿En serio?- Expuso en tono burlón. El ojiazul le sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza.

-Se lo estaba leyendo a Kurt- Erick rio un poco.

-¿Le gustó?- Charles ladeó la cabeza con un toque de decepción.

-Mientras le leía el segundo capítulo me interrumpió preguntándome si ya sabía que la identidad de Batman era Bruce Wayne-

-Supongo que eso es un no- sus carcajadas se vieron pospuestas cuando el llanto de Kurt comenzó a escucharse. Charles de inmediato corrió hacia el niño para saber cuál era el problema.

-Se cayó- explicó Wanda preocupada por su amiguito, mientras el adulto revisaba las rodillas raspadas y sangrantes del niño. Su siguiente movimiento fue alzarlo en brazos para llevarlo a sentarse en la banca que antes compartía con Erick y tomando una mochila que el controlador de metales no había visto antes, sacó una botella de agua limpiando lo mejor que pudo las heridas del pequeño que en ese momento ya solo hipaba.

-Tranquilo Kurt, estarás bien-

-Pero me duele- lloriqueo viéndose tierno como solo un niño puede hacerlo. Fue en ese momento en que Charles soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que asusto hasta el mismo Erick. -¿Qué?- preguntó el infante preocupado. El escandalo provocó que Wanda y Pietro terminaran por acercarse interesados.

-¿Puedes verlo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus pequeños Kurt-

-¿Mis qué?-

-Tus pequeños Kurt, los que se encargan de que no te enfermes y que ahora están trabajando para que dejes de sangrar, ¡mira!- exclamó apuntando a las heridas de la rodilla izquierda. –Ahí viene uno con hule, de seguro es para detener la sangre- Kurt observó sus piernas detenidamente, en silencio.

-¿Hay alguno con yeso?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Con yeso?- Los hermanos se veían muy confundidos por aquel cuestionamiento.

-Claro, ¿para cerrar definitivamente tus raspones?- el niño asintió sonriente dejando a un lado la imagen de él mismo en un mar de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, hay muchos de ellos, pero ya sabes que les va a costar un tiempo volver a dejar tus rodillas como antes, es un arduo trabajo y ellos son pequeñitos- Kurt asintió alegremente poniéndose de pie ayudado por su tío.

-Mis Kurt, ¿no se enojan si yo juego mientras ellos trabajan?-

-Claro que no, de hecho eso les da más energía- la sonrisa del niño se volvió radiante permitiéndole a Erick ver la falta de sus dientes incisivos superiores. Luego de unos momentos los tres niños ya se encontraban jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lensherr pensó en la posible razón del por qué Charles no tendría hijos a pesar de ya haber estado casado, sería un buen padre. Fuera la razón que fuera, Erick se quedaría con la duda, porque una cosa era tener la confianza para decirse por sus nombres y otra muy diferente era preguntarle al otro por su vida personal.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría llamar al hombre a su lado "Amigo".

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Pietro llamó a su profesor. Únicamente salió cuando notó que el otro adulto tomaba su maletín, poniéndose algo nervioso ante esa sonrisa tan brillante.

-Pietro me dijo que trajiste tu juego de ajedrez- Erick planeo negar todo las veces que fueran necesarias incluso hasta quedar afónico.

-¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?- Se suponía que él debía haber sido quien hiciera esa pregunta, pero al final el otro era quien había exteriorizado los propios deseos de Erick.

-¿Sabes jugar?-

-Claro-

Definitivamente Lensherr no había esperado perder contra el profesor de sus hijos esa tarde de otoño.

…

Erick llevaba 2 meses conociendo a Charles, cuando la pregunta ya no pudo ser retenida.

-Charles, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo moviendo su torre.

-Sí, claro-

-¿Por qué eres el director de un jardín de niños?- Charles rio para luego mover su alfil.

-Bueno, el sueño original era…- hizo una pequeña pausa mirándolo a los ojos. –Quería abrir una escuela en la que además de enseñar matemáticas, español, ciencias… se le enseñara a los estudiantes a controlar sus mutaciones- Erick asintió con interés.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué paso?-

-Era un sueño demasiado pretencioso- el ojiazul rio y Erick lo acompaño por puro compromiso. Después continuaron con el juego. Cuando Lensherr alzó la vista para asegurarse de la seguridad de sus hijos, la voz del otro llego a sus oídos. -¿Y tú Erick?-

-¿Yo?- no entendía el cuestionamiento.

-¿Tenías algún sueño?- Erick ladeo la cabeza al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, mientras pensaba.

-Cuando era niño- contestó finalmente. –Quería ser Superman- Charles rio.

-¿En serio Erick?, yo te hablo de mi sueño y obtengo esto a cambio- Lensherr le sonrió coquetamente. Cuando el silencio había colocado, nuevamente, su manto sobre ellos, el mayor decidió quitarlo.

-Cuando era niño, quería casarme con mi madre- la carcajada que escucho en respuesta fue épica.

-Oh Erick, eras un pequeño…- Por alguna razón el hombre decidió no terminar la frase. -¿Alguna vez le dijiste a tu madre?- Erick asintió. -¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que no podía casarse conmigo porque ya estaba casada con papá- nuevamente esa carcajada épica.

-Tu madre parece una mujer muy agradable- La sonrisa de Erick se volvió más y más apagada, pero nunca desapareció.

-Lo-lo era- susurro. Charles lo observo entendiendo lo que Lensherr no había querido decir en voz alta, la mujer había muerto hacia unos ocho años.

-Erick…- Nunca antes alguien lo había mirado como si el propio dolor de Erick fuera suyo.

-Esta es la primera vez- decidió interrumpirlo. –Que hablo de ella mientras me rio- sonrió, una sonrisa especialmente para Xavier.

-Gracias, Erick, ha sido un recuerdo hermoso-

Podía ser que Charles fuera el único hombre que podía despertar en Erick ternura, así como también el único que agradecía por compartir una conversación bastante torpe sobre tu madre; fuera o no cierto, Lensherr estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan relajado y en paz en compañía de otra persona como se sentía estando con el telépata… Ni siquiera con Magda.

Eso lo alegro y deprimió a partes iguales.

…

Erick esperaba ganar esta vez, estaba muy muy enfocado en el juego, luego la risa de su hija que se balanceaba en el columpio lo interrumpió. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, recordando su infancia sobre los columpios, balanceándose no solo sentado, sino también de pie, para luego brincar lo más lejos que podía a veces cayendo sobre la tierra sin importarle ensuciarse o el dolor que ahora como adulto seguro sentiría pero que, como niño, nunca experimento.

-¿En qué piensas, mi amigo?- A Erick aun a veces le parecía curioso la forma que tenía Charles para referirse a las personas diciendo cosas como "Mi amigo", sin parecer tener grandes implicaciones de vínculos con las personas.

-Pensaba que cuando era niño mi juego favorito de todos estos- comentó englobando la resbaladilla, el sube y baja, el pasamanos y los columpios. –Eran los columpios-

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?- Lensherr se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez porque me hacía sentir como si volara- dijo pensativo, luego una carcajada se le escapo. –Bueno eso hasta que literalmente arranque el columpio y salí volando con ayuda de mi mutación- Charles lo acompaño con sus risas. – ¿Y tú?- Preguntó después de un rato.

-¿Yo?-

-¿Cuál es tu juego favorito?- Charles guardo silencio observando cada uno de los juegos del lugar, Erick sonrió; solo el profesor podría tomarse una pregunta tan tonta con una actitud tan seria.

-Bueno, es que la verdad…- hizo una pequeña pausa como reflexionando lo que diría a continuación. –Yo solo me he subido al sube y baja-

-¿Estás bromeando?- No podían culparlo por su incredulidad.

-No- sonrisa divertida.

-Tío, ¿de verdad no te has subido nunca a un columpio?- Kurt había aparecido de repente sentado entre los adultos, disipándose apenas su humo.

-¿No se ha resbalado por la resbaladilla?- Preguntó Pietro.

-No se ha subido al pasamanos- Wanda lo observaba con sus enormes e inocentes ojos.

-Eh…- completamente acorralado.

-Tiene que subirse al pasamanos- exigió Pietro

Erick escudriño el pasamanos. "Muy pequeño", pensó

-No, no a la resbaladilla, tío- "Probablemente se le rompa la espalda", pensó Erick nuevamente.

-¡A los columpios!- Wanda resalto su sugerencia dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Sí, deberías subirte a un columpio- aportó Lensherr.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, yo… No-

-Vamos profesor-

-Anda Tío-

-No, yo ni siquiera debo poder sentarme, mi… mi…- trató de decir mientras remarcaba sus palabras con sus manos rodeando sus caderas. –No creo que quepa- Erick rio.

-Vamos Charles, lo dices como si no fueras delgado- Lensherr no entendió muy bien porque su compañero lo observo con detenimiento durante unos segundos con algo parecido a la sorpresa reflejándose en su azules ojos.

-Vamos, profesor-

-Yo…- Xavier concentró su atención en los columpios, suspiró y finalmente se puso de pie. –Bien- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Los niños corrieron felices. –Pero yo ni siquiera sé balancearme y…-

-Papi te dará vuelito- explicó Wanda. Su padre alzó las cejas.

-Sí, yo lo hago-

Charles sentado en el columpio representaba una vista bastante graciosa. Una vez que Erick comenzó a utilizar su mutación para provocar el movimiento del objeto, no pudo evitar perderse ante la vista; pues Xavier paso de una ligera expresión de miedo a una de disfrute intenso, reía a más no poder.

Wanda se subió a otro columpio, causando el movimiento de este por su propia cuenta.

-Profesor, profesor- Llamo la pequeña. –Ahora haga esto- la niña dio un salto desde el columpio cayendo de pie con una gracia que solo podría poseer ella.

-No, eso no- contestó el ojiazul sin poder dejar de reír.

-Vamos- exclamó el peliblanco.

-¡Salta, Salta, Salta!- los niños comenzaron un escándalo que ni el mismo Erick pudo detener. Ante la presión social, el telépata finalmente sucumbió.

-Bien, bien- Charles se acomodó bien en el columpio. –Oh Dios- suspiro y finalmente se empujó a si mismo fuera del juego. El resultado fue un ojiazul de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Sí!- Aun así los pequeños monstruillos estaban felices. El único realmente preocupado fue Erick.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí- Charles aún no dejaba de reír.

-Eso estuvo bastante bien Charles, bueno, para ser tu primera vez en un columpio claro- Erick decidió acompañarlo en sus risas una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera bien. –En serio, ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste como para no subirte más que a un sube y baja?-

-En realidad, la primera vez que me subí a un sube y baja fue el año pasado-

-Tienes que estar…- Más risas. Hasta que los sentidos de Erick se alteraron con la exclamación de Wanda.

-¡Profesor, está sangrando!-

-Oh, cielos- murmuro Xavier observando su rodilla. –Me gustaba este pantalón-

-Seguro que estás bien- volvió a cuestionar Erick sujetando al otro del brazo. Charles asintió Brillantemente.

-Fue muy divertido- Lensherr no pudo evitar sonreír también.

…

Charles terminó de limpiar su herida y salió cojeando ligeramente del baño, yendo hasta su habitación-estudio sentándose en su escritorio para preparar el material que utilizaría el siguiente lunes en clases. Era bastante tarde, y probablemente lo mejor es que ya estuviera dormido, pero no podía dormir. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Recordó la sonrisa de Erick, ese hombre tenía una forma de sonreír única, mostrando todos sus dientes. Las ligeras punzadas en su rodilla eran molestas, pero se había divertido mucho… nunca había pasado días tan divertidos como los estaba comenzando a pasar ahora que veía al "Señor Lensherr" todos los sábados.

"Sí, deberías subirte a un columpio" Recordó la mirada recreada del padre de los mellizos.

"Vamos Charles, lo dices como si no fueras delgado". La sonrisa radiante de Charles se volvió pequeñita.

"¿Estás bien?". Esa mirada preocupada.

_-Sebastián- Llamó a su esposo que no dejaba de mover los dedos ágilmente por el celular, a pesar de que estaban caminando por el parque. –Mira, unos columpios, ¿Qué tal si me subo a uno?- el hombre junto a él rio sardónicamente._

_-¿Subirte Charles?, No cabes, recuerda que no tienes el mejor cuerpo y aunque cupieras, romperías el triste columpio, déjate de estupideces y ya madura Charles, no tienes 5 años por el amor de Dios- concluyó y continúo caminando con el otro a sus espaldas._

Charles se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar esto justo ahora?

* * *

No me gusta mucho hacerlo, pero me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, así que... voy a pedir reviews... por favor.

Bueno, sea como sea, Gracias por leer. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, en especial a AnFANGirl, tú eres un encanto de persona y a Luz Adilene, te adoro a ti y a tus reviews.

Me disculpo por la tardanza, salí de viaje y no tuve internet por 6 días… Un poco triste

Pero como sea, espero se disfrute el capítulo.

X-Men no es mío

* * *

-Vamos Profesor- insistió Sean de manera pacífica.

-No- contesto Erick pasándole un frasco de mermelada de fresa a Wanda quien iba en el asiento del carrito de supermercado, la niña a su vez le paso el frasco a un Pietro rodeado de otros productos de la tienda.

-Será divertido- opinó Alex.

-Les permito que vayan a emborracharse durante todo el fin de semana en mi honor, ahora dejen de molestar- explicó con sencillez y sequedad para luego comenzar a empujar el carrito, necesitaba verduras.

-Necesita un descanso, conseguimos que Cassie* cuide de Wanda y Pietro, Angel se ofreció a comprar el pastel, el dueño del bar dijo que a usted le daría una cerveza gratis y nos dejaría hacer el escándalo que quisiéramos, incluso la profesora Frost acepto ir- de nueva cuenta Sean intentó convencerlo.

Erick a veces se decía que nunca debió ser amable con esos mocosos. Detuvo el carrito súbitamente en el área de congelados volteando a ver a los universitarios junto a él. Trataba de imponerse más observándolos directo a los ojos; desgraciadamente su amenazante postura se vio interrumpida cuando alguien, que al parecer hasta el momento había estado agachado buscando algo en uno de los tantos refrigeradores, giro de forma brusca chocando con la espalda de Lensherr provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio para recuperarlo fácilmente al utilizar el carrito como soporte.

El mutante mayor quería ahorcar, mínimo, a quien fuera su atacante. Fue por eso que le dedicó la más fría de las miradas, mirada que desapareció al encontrarse con la confundida expresión de Charles, la cual cambio rápidamente a una de alegría desbordante.

-¡Erick!- Esa sonrisilla del otro. Siempre pareciendo tan feliz de verlo.

-Charles- el que no hubiera exteriorizado su felicidad tal como lo había hecho Xavier no quería decir que sus alumnos, metiches y observadores como solo ellos, se hubieran perdido de la satisfacción que estaba mostrando su profesor. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Erick quiso estrellarse contra la pared más próxima al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido la pregunta. Estaban en un supermercado, lo que Charles hacia ahí era bastante obvio. Aun así el más bajito rio como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Vine a comprar verduras- dijo mostrando la bolsa con brócoli y zanahorias.

-¡Profesor!- el saludo entusiasmado de Pietro y Wanda a coro se vio más intenso por el hecho de que el peliblanco comenzó a brincar en el carrito y la castaña inicio el balanceo de sus pies desde su posición sentada.

-¡Hola niños!-

-Estamos de compras con papi- explicó la pequeña.

-Ya veo- contestó Charles y entonces noto a los chicos que no apartaban su vista de él, desde su cómoda posición detrás de Lensherr. –Eh… Hola- decidió saludar. El primero en acercarse fue Sean con todo su misterio y naturaleza de adolescente incomprendido que lo rodeaba, le ofreció su mano a Charles.

-Soy Sean, él es Alex, somos alumnos del profesor Lensherr- el ojiazul tomo de inmediato la mano del universitario frente suyo.

-Soy Charles- Erick pensó que Xavier debería sentirse incomodo ante las intensas miradas que le estaban ofreciendo sus estúpidos estudiantes pero el hombre se veía fresco como una lechuga.

-¿Usted y el profesor Lensherr son amigos?- preguntó Alex. Charles dio una rápida mirada hacia el adulto junto a él y sonrió.

-Sí, lo somos- Esa forma que tenía el profesor de sus hijos de decir las cosas hacia que Erick tuviera la urgencia de sonrojarse, pero él era Erick Lensherr y por todos los cielos, él no se sonrojaba.

-También es nuestro profesor- aporto Pietro desde su olvidado lugar. Alex observó al niño y luego confronto a su compañero, teniendo una misteriosa conversación de miradas.

-Haremos una fiesta- comentó Sean finalmente.

-Él lo llama fiesta, pero en realidad solo iremos a un bar a tomar, jugar billar, comer pastel, tal vez- enumeró Alex semi sonriendo.

-Es para celebrar el cumpleaños del profesor Lensherr- continuo Sean. –Usted tiene que ir- Charles aumento la velocidad de sus parpadeos y después observó a su amigo.

-Erick, no sabía que pronto sería tu cumpleaños- el nombrado solo se encogió de hombros con aquella actitud seca que lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces, ¿irá?- insistió el universitario de cabello largo.

-Bueno…- fuera cual fuera su respuesta en ese momento, no pudieron saberlo pues Lensherr los interrumpió.

-Tienes que ir- expuso. –Si no vas, estaré atrapado entre hormonas y adolescentes borrachos-

-No somos adolescentes, tenemos 20 años- Alex trato de defenderse, pero fue ignorado.

-Por favor… ven- Charles lo observo durante unos segundos, finalmente ladeo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Está bien- Aceptó finalmente. -¿Qué día?-

-Es este jueves, aprovecharemos que el viernes es día libre- dijo Sean al tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta de la bolsa de su pantalón. –Esta es la dirección del bar- estiró su mano ofreciéndole el pedacito de papel blanco, la cual el ojiazul tomó al instante. –Es a partir de las nueve- Charles se concentró en la tarjeta en sus manos y luego miró a cada uno de los presentes, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Contestó rápidamente mientras se disculpaba con los presentes.

-Sí Raven lo tengo… No, ya voy, no seas dramática Raven- rio suavemente. –Espera- se apartó el celular del rostro y se dirigió a las personas junto a él. –Lo siento, tengo que irme, mi hermana- dijo como si esa fuera una explicación suficiente. –Me dio gusto verte Erick- y le sonrió, Erick regresó el gesto sin darse cuenta. –Adiós niños, nos vemos mañana- se despidió dándoles una caricia en la cabeza. –Me dio gusto conocerlos, Sean, Alex- concluyó para luego dar media vuelta al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo el teléfono en la oreja, sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe ya un poco alejado. –Prometo que iré a la fiesta- hablo con tono fuerte y finalmente continuó su camino.

Erick, que hasta el momento había estado viendo el pasillo por el que Charles había desaparecido, sin importarle mucho todos los botes de helado que sus hijos estaban poniendo en el carrito, comenzó a sentir la intensa mirada de sus alumnos.

-¿Qué?- exigió una respuesta.

-Así que Charles, ¿eh?- instigó Alex.

-Espere que le digamos a Angel que lo vimos flirtear con su "amigo"- dijo Sean haciendo comillas con las manos, en la última palabra.

-No, espere que le digamos a la profesora Frost- Erick estaba a punto de lanzarles todo lo de metal que se encontrara cerca de su persona, cuando la intrigada vocecita de Wanda lo interrumpió.

-Papi, ¿Qué es filtrar?- Lensherr observó a su hija, sabía perfectamente que la niña no se refería a hacer pasar un fluido por un filtro para retener alguno de sus componentes, si no a "Flirtear". Erick no se sentía preparado para explicarles esto a sus niños, porque sí, Pietro también se veía muy interesado en la respuesta, y aunque bien Erick podía irse por la libre, decidió no hacerlo.

-Pues…- tragó en seco. –Flirtear es cuando… cuando le das regalos, abrazos… be-besos a alguien que te gus-que, que te agrada- Ambos pequeños abrieron grandemente los ojos.

-Quiero filtrar con Kurt papi, ¿puedo?-

-¿Qué?, no yo quiero flintear con Kurt- exigió Pietro molesto. Erick quería encontrar una zanja.

-¡Nadie va a flirtear con nadie!- Después de exclamar aquello miro a sus estudiantes de manera amenazante, por lo que, los pobres, terminaron tragándose sus carcajadas. –Yo no estaba flirteando con Charles, él mismo lo dijo, somos amigos- Sean y Alex sonrieron con incredulidad. – ¡Yo no soy…!- se detuvo antes de gritarlo, no quería tener que explicar algo todavía más incómodo; fue por eso que se acercó lo suficiente a los jóvenes adultos. –Yo no soy gay- susurró. Por alguna razón que no llego a entender Sean y Alex rieron.

…

Erick observó su cerveza; llevaba apenas 20 minutos ahí sentado y ya se había tomado cuatro cervezas, esta era la quinta; y aún no se sentía relajado, ¡Con una mierda!

Sean, Alex, Angel, Hank y Darwin se encontraban jugando al billar con sus cervezas a un lado, mientras que Emma se encontraba junto a él observando a los chicos jugar. La verdad ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido; ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar para que se considerara socialmente correcto que te fueras de la reunión que se había organizado en tu honor?

En eso estaba Lensherr cuando observó a un grupo de hombres en sus treintas entrar al bar, escandalosos y bastante risueños. Erick bufó, pero entonces detrás de esa bola de testosterona se encontraba el bajito y firme, con uno de esos curiosos chalecos que siempre solía llevar, Charles Xavier.

Se veía un poco perdido, hasta que Sean comenzó a llamarlo con el taco** en una de sus manos.

-Charles, que bueno que vino- dijo una vez que el hombre se acercó.

-Hola- saludó sin verse realmente incómodo o algo parecido. Erick camino hacia la mesa de billar de inmediato.

-Creí que no vendrías- Hablo colocándose detrás del ojiazul. Charles se giró a verlo de inmediato.

-¿Y perderme la metamorfosis que sufrirás al pasar de los 29 a los 30?, eso jamás mi amigo- Erick rio, perdido en el rostro del profesor de sus hijos, fue entonces que las miradas y risillas de sus estudiantes lo desconcentraron. –Ah, te traje un obsequio- dijo ofreciéndole una caja forrada con papel rojo de tamaño mediano.

-Realmente no tenías que…-

-No digas eso, solo tómalo- Erick sonrió de medio lado y finalmente acepto la cajita.

-¡Ábralo profesor!- Exclamó Darwin y entonces un "Que lo abra" comenzó a escucharse a coro. Dentro del cuadrado Lensherr encontró un sombrero café oscuro. Que se puso de inmediato.

-Se ve bien profesor- aporto Hank.

-Gracias Charles- el hombre solo ensancho su sonrisa.

-Ah, cierto, Charles déjame presentarte- hablo Sean. –Ella es Angel- la morena sonrió.

-Hola-

-Hank- el chico sonrió bajando ligeramente la cabeza con algo de timidez.

-Darwin-

-Un gusto- dijo el hombre de una forma que mostraba su personalidad extrovertida.

-Y la profesora Emma Frost- la mujer sonrió levantando su copa de whisky de manera elegante.

-Me alegra conocerte al fin, Charles- sonrió. Por primera vez a Erick le pareció ver al ojiazul un tanto incómodo.

…

Charles observó a Erick darle un trago a su cerveza, le dio un trago a la propia. Sintió una ligera molestia en la cabeza, una pequeña punzada seguido de un imperceptible mareo; no podía culpar a la cerveza de eso, pues la botella en su mano era la primera que tomaba.

¿Alguien estaba tratando de entrar en su mente?

Trato de observar discretamente a su alrededor, encontrándose con una sonrisa superior y divertida de Emma Frost.

_Le pido que no haga eso, por favor._

Después de aquel pedido y de dejar de sentir la presión en su mente, suspiró decidiendo finalmente despejarse quitándole importancia al asunto, no estaba para ponerse paranoico ahora, y la señorita Frost era amiga de Erick; fue por eso que se olvidó de lo anterior y se giró para descubrir que hacían los más jóvenes. Los encontró concentrados en la mesa de billar, riendo y hablando de cosas que no podía escuchar; una nueva canción estaba comenzando.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- exclamó Angel comenzando a moverse al compás de la música, siendo acompañada por Darwin. Xavier sonrió.

-Te lo dije, hormonales y borrachos- dijo Erick al tiempo que le daba un nuevo trago a su bebida. Charles lo miró riendo por su comentario, su risa aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que Lensherr seguía con el sombrero puesto. La verdad se le veía muy bien.

-No le hagas caso, la verdad es que a él le gustaría estar ahí bailando con Angel, pero se ha hecho esta reputación de macho frígido que tiene que mantener y que no lo deja ser- hablo la mujer con una distinción que Charles estaba aprendiendo era propia de ella.

-Emma- advirtió Erick.

-¿Lo ves?, se molesta porque sabe que es verdad-

-Siempre creyendo que lo sabes todo de todos-

-No lo creo, lo sé- y una pequeña pelea comenzó entre aquellos profesores de universidad. Xavier se aclaró la garganta poniéndose de pie.

-Iré al baño- susurro sin estar muy seguro de haber sido escuchado.

Una vez en el baño y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más, se recargo en la pared más próxima desganado.

Charles se recriminó a si mismo su comportamiento. Él era Amigo de Erick, nada más. No tenía por qué sentirse fuera de lugar cuando Erick le daba su atención a alguien que no fuera Charles, cuando parecía verse tan cómodo. Emma era una mujer hermosa y muy elegante… y sensual.

Bajo la cabeza alicaído. Para al instante alzar de nueva cuenta el rostro molestándose con sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta. No podía ser que se hubiera estado haciéndose ilusiones ¿verdad?, a penas y conocía a Erick. Además Lensherr era un hombre divorciado, heterosexual, con dos hijos... heterosexual. No podía ser que a él…

Mierda Charles, ¡contrólate!, Entre tú y Erick no hay nada más que amistad y tú no buscas otra cosa. Se dijo a si mismo unas cuantas veces para finalmente salir del baño sonriente.

No esperaba encontrarse con aquel hombre en su camino a su silla.

-¿Charles?- Preguntó con gesto incrédulo.

-¡Logan!- Exclamó sonriente. –No esperaba verte aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Soy el dueño de este bar, ¿no lo sabías?- Charles rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Cielos, creo que han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi, creo fue cuando…***- y entonces calló abruptamente. Logan sonrió de lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Te ves bien Charles-

…

Emma sonrió al sentir la incomodidad de Charles, era adorable la forma en que trataba de controlar sus celos.

-Me preocupa cuando sonríes así… bueno en realidad me preocupa siempre que sonríes- hablo Erick regresándola a la realidad. Lo observó pedir otra cerveza.

Ese tonto de Erick, sin darse cuenta de lo importante que se estaba volviendo para Charles. Casi hasta le causaba lastima. Algo tenía que poder hacer ella, ¿Pero qué?

Y entonces lo notó. El ojiazul se encontraba hablando con el dueño del bar, Logan. Se veía feliz y relajado y la verdad era que Logan también se veía bastante tranquilo.

Emma se dio cuenta de que el mundo era perfecto, todo parecía tan fríamente calculado.

-Pero mira eso, tu novio está coqueteando con el dueño del bar-

-Emma, Charles no es mi novio- Exclamó de forma severa. Frost le dedicó una intensa mirada y sonrió.

-Eres encantador Erick, nunca mencioné a Charles- Lensherr frunció el ceño molesto. -Pero en serio, deberías ver lo que está pasando detrás de ti- Emma entendió que su compañero de trabajo no esperaba ver a Charles sonriendo y hablando animadamente con Logan. Incluso cuando aquellos dejaron de hablar y el ojiazul se acercó a los universitarios, Erick aún se veía… ¿Cuál sería la palabra que podría usar?... Iracundo… rabioso… Celoso.

Emma auguraba mucha diversión para sí.

…

-¿Y quién va ganando?- preguntó Charles sonriéndoles.

-Alex- contestó Hank con un ligero tartamudeo.

-Él siempre gana- explico Sean tranquilamente. Alex sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Puedo unirme?- curioseo el profesor de jardín de niños.

-¿Sabe jugar?- hablo Hank de nueva cuenta.

-Algo- Dijo Charles. Luego de un corto tiempo jugando y de que Charles mostrara los dotes que poseía para el billar, decidió que ya que nadie más estaba hablando, sería un buen momento para preguntar. –Hay algo que he querido preguntarles- Los cinco chicos lo volvieron el centro de atención. -¿Por qué unos estudiantes le organizarían una fiesta a uno de sus profesores?- Los universitarios sonrieron para luego mirarse los unos a los otros de forma cómplice.

-Pues…- comenzó Darwin dando un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros, para saber si alguien más quería hablar, al ver que todos le daban luz verde, continúo. –para empezar, a pesar de que la universidad en la que estamos es mixta, solo hay tres profesores mutantes-

-Erick, la profesora Frost y…- quiso saber Xavier con autentico interés.

-Hank- exclamó Alex golpeando de forma brusca el hombro del chico de lentes.

-¿En serio?, ¿Eres profesor?- el chico asintió sonriendo de forma apenada.

-Eso es asombroso Hank- elogió el ojiazul.

-No estamos diciendo que gracias a eso, creamos algún grupo exclusivo para mutantes o que solo porque es mutante igual que todos nosotros decidimos organizar esta fiesta- explicó Angel. –Es solo que… el profesor Lensherr nos ha ayudado… a todos- Charles no quiso preguntar más nada después de eso, simplemente se concentró en la sonrisas felices y ojos brillantes de todos frente a él.

Realmente una parte de él no quería hacerlo; pero estaba esta otra parte suya, rebelde e ilógica, que le pidió que buscara en la mente de estos chicos.

_Charles no quiso darse cuenta en realidad del momento en que comenzó a ver la gratitud que Sean sentía cuando Erick lo había defendido ante el rector de la universidad después de que el chico había roto todas las ventanas de la biblioteca al ver una cucaracha en su pie._

_-Si lo castigan por esto, sería como si castigaran a un no-mutante por respirar-_

_Alex siempre temido por su mutación, (incluso él se temía a sí mismo), comenzó a notar que los profesores le tenían tanto pavor, que no se atrevían ni a hacerle frente, era por eso que podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana; salir en mitad de clases, no ir a clases, faltarle al respeto al profesor, no entregar tareas, hasta no presentar un examen; sin tener consecuencias. Hasta que el profesor Lensherr llego con su cruda personalidad._

_-¿Crees que me importa si tu mutación en lanzar rayitos rojos por el pecho? O vienes a clases, estudias y presentas tareas y exámenes o repruebas y como para tu felicidad, soy el único que da esta clase, nos veremos el siguiente semestre- Alex no lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo entendió. Era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar._

_Angel pagaba sus estudios trabajando por las noches en un club de bailarinas exóticas, cuando finalmente el rumor se corrió, no había momento en el día en que no fuera molestada, el que fuera mutante le sumaba más problemas. Cuando planeaba renunciar a la universidad, fue a hablar con su tutor (Erick), comentándole que le gustaría que la ayudara a arreglar sus papeles para salir de la escuela._

_-Escucha, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero estabas demostrando mucho más valor del que muchos de tus compañeros mostraran en toda su vida, no lo arruines-_

_Darwin, era mayor para estar en la universidad. Después de dos meses, sus calificaciones eran un asco y habían amenazado con despedirlo del trabajo, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien y tenía que pensar en las prioridades. No estaba muy seguro de que le había llevado a contarle su vida al profesor Lensherr, pero nunca olvidaría la respuesta._

_-Tal vez y la edad si es un problema- concluyó el propio Darwin._

_-Te estas rindiendo muy rápido, ¿Realmente creíste que sería fácil?... el problema no es que seas mayor que el resto de tus compañeros, el problema es tu actitud, porque tuviste los suficientes pantalones para comenzar esto pero no para terminarlo. Eso te hace patético- las palabras fueron duras y crueles, pero sirvieron para hacerlo reaccionar._

_Hank, el genio siempre humillado y pisoteado; siendo tan joven como era, los demás profesores (y también los estudiantes), pasaban de él como si no estuviera ahí, sin tomar en cuenta sus opiniones._

_-Esta idea me parece muy buena- dijo Erick un día hojeando unos archivos de Hank. –No entiendo porque nunca hablas en las juntas si lo hicieras, yo apoyaría esto, no las babosadas de los profesores veteranos.- Y tal como lo había dicho, Lensherr cumplió._

-¿Puedo unirme?- La voz de Erick a sus espaldas lo desconcentró.

-Claro profesor- La gratitud en la mirada de todos esos universitarios mutantes, no era algo que Charles podría borrar de su memoria aunque quisiera, que no quería, claro.

Sin querer notarlo realmente, se encontró sonriendo como idiota por el resto de la noche.

…

Erick observó a Charles preparándose para realizar su movimiento. Recordó la sonrisa que le dedicó al dueño del bar, la misma que le dedicaba a él. No quería aceptarlo y no lo haría nunca, pero eso lo molestaba; pues aquello lo convertía en alguien del montón.

La risa de Darwin lo distrajo. Al dedicarle su atención, queriendo conocer el origen de su diversión.

-Está frunciendo el ceño mientras observa a Charles- Le susurró el moreno. –No sé si está molesto o está muy concentrado pensando en la encantadora personalidad de Charles, y en base a lo que Alex y Sean me dijeron, escojo la segunda opción- Erick bufó irritado luchando contra el deseo de lanzarle una silla, mínimo una bola de billar.

-Somos amigos- Y como él era Erick Lensherr decidió que esa era una respuesta más que suficiente.

Entonces puso su atención a su alrededor nuevamente encontrando que Alex, con un tubo en mano destinado a estar lleno de cerveza****, ya estaba lo suficientemente tomado como para comenzar a querer realizar estúpidas competencias de borrachos.

-¡Vamos Sean!- Le insistía al que siempre caía en sus juegos.

-No, esta vez no. La última vez terminé quedándome dormido y ustedes me dejaron como una versión bizarra del gato de Alicia- Las risas a coro no se hicieron de esperar. Summers sabía que, del resto de sus amigos, ninguno aceptaría, fue por eso que se acercó a Charles.

-¿Y usted qué dice?, ¿Una carrera para ver quién se termina esta cosa primero?- Alzó el tubo transparente en sus manos haciendo énfasis en lo expresado. Charles abrió la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente, pero antes de que cualquier palabra fuera dicha, cerró nuevamente su boca, mientras mordía imperceptiblemente sus labios, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Maldito mocoso borracho y hormonal, pensó Erick sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Estaba a punto de repartir unos cuantos golpes y decirle a Charles que no tenía por qué estar escuchando siquiera al imbécil este, cuando finalmente Xavier sonrió con diversión.

-De acuerdo- Exclamó al fin. –Competiré contra ti- Alex sonrió complacido mientras un sonido de júbilo se formaba en su pecho. –Pero- continúo Charles. –Hagamos una apuesta. El que pierda tendrá que…- Xavier dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor hasta que sonrió. –Usar falda por lo que resta de la fiesta- Alex soltó una risa de medio borracho.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar una falda para que te la pongas cuando pierdas?, ¿le vamos a quitar a Angel su falda?- El rubio no fue capaz de ver el ceño fruncido de la morena en son de réplica pues en ese momento una falda con lentejuela negra fue lanzada a su rostro por el dueño del bar. *****

-¿Y esto?- Quiso saber Sean mientras Alex estiraba la falda frente a él.

-Te sorprendería el tipo de cosas que la gente olvida- Medio explicó Logan de brazos cruzados y con una presumida sonrisa de lado.

Alex miraba la falda y luego a Charles durante algunos minutos.

-¿Aceptas?- Cuestiono el castaño con una radiante sonrisa comparable con aquella que ponían las personas que vendían cosas de puerta en puerta.

-Acepto- Exclamó Summers decidido.

Lensherr sinceramente no espero aquel resultado. Si hubiera separado sus ojos por un momento de Charles, habría notado la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes y es que mientras el rubio se tomó muchos descansos, dejando caer otro tanto, Charles hizo que el contenido desapareciera todo de golpe.

Una vez que todo el alcohol estaba dentro del cuerpo del ojiazul, este gritó de forma un tanto salvaje, para luego reírse del universitario perdedor, mientras los demás aplaudían burlándose de Alex.

-Es mejor que vayas poniéndote la falda- se burló Hank haciendo a un lado toda su falta de confianza. Erick no podía borrar su sorprendida y aun incrédula sonrisa.

Cuando Charles se sentó junto a él, prácticamente vomitó las palabras increíblemente divertido.

-Así que, Charles…- Se aclaró la garganta. –No estarás ocultando tu pasado como alcohólico, ¿o sí?- Xavier colocó un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja riendo bajito.

-En mis años de universidad trabajé en un bar, y una de mis obligaciones era… digamos que… competir con los clientes para crear ambiente- Erick alzó una ceja.

-Y era un bar con bastante ambiente, supongo-

-Claro, pero solo porque estaba yo- dijo de forma presumida para carcajearse en compañía del padre de sus estudiantes.

…

Logan se distrajo observando al chico con falda, se veía bastante ridículo, las piernas velludas no lo estaban ayudando y nunca había visto al sujeto de lentes reír tanto. Finalmente logro apartar la vista de ellos acercándose a la amante del blanco de manera muy silenciosa.

-¿Quién es él?- La voz de Logan desconcentró a Emma de sus muy divertidos pensamientos.

-¿Quién?- El canadiense gruñó ligeramente.

-El del sombrero#- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Te preocupa tu amigo?- Hizo la pregunta de manera juguetona, aunque sabía que Logan no le seguiría la corriente, soltó una discreta carcajada y tomo una actitud más seria. –Erick Lensherr, mutante, compañero de trabajo. Y tranquilo, no le hará nada a Charles, créeme… al menos nada que Charles no apruebe- Logan le dedicó una mirada de rabia salvaje. –Erick no es ese hombre ##- el sujeto frente a ella pareció confundido ante aquel comentario, pero tal como Emma confiaba que lo hiciera, Logan terminó entendiendo.

-Te metiste en la mente de Charles- no le estaban preguntando. Frost le dio el trago final a su bebida.

-Un poco, quería saber qué tipo de persona era el hombre que flirteo con Erick en el supermercado- Su actitud de toda sonrisas desapareció por completo. –Tú te preocupas por tus amigos, y yo por lo míos- El hombre estaba rígido, de brazos cruzados y con mirada severa. –Bueno, tampoco es como que esos dos sean vulnerables o algo así. Erick puede lanzar todo lo de metal que encuentre en su camino y Charles… es un telépata poderoso, inmediatamente me noto en su mente y se desconectó-

-Según sé, ellos solo son amigos- Emma inclinó su cabeza de una forma que al otro le pareció que se estaba burlando de él.

-Claro Logan, tú sigue pensando así- Luego no pudo evitar perderse en la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de charles, o en esa manía de tocar al mayor más de la cuenta, también notó esa chispa que había despertado en el otro, su gesto menos gruñón, permitiendo que invadieran su espacio personal cuando, bien había notado por todas las veces que había venido antes, su personalidad era más de estar en el rincón más oscuro y solitario que encontrara en el local, viendo sin ver a las personas a su alrededor.

Logan sinceramente esperaba, por el bien de ese tal Erick, que Charles estuviera bien.

* * *

Mi pequeña y encantadora sección de notas.

*Cassie. Es parte de los jóvenes vengadores. Hija del segundo hombre hormiga.

**Según Wikipedia, es el palo largo que se usa en el billar. No sé nada de billar.

***Luego les digo cuando.

****Quise describir la porquería esa que sale en la película, pero soy un asco.

*****Sí, Charles llamo a Logan telepáticamente.

# Me acordé de la familia del futuro.

## ¿Les digo?, ¿No les digo?... está hablando de Shaw.

Gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dejando esto por aquí. Gracias por los comentarios. Me hace feliz que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

X-Men no es mío, tampoco Shrek

* * *

Erick observó a su izquierda, ahí estaba Charles concentrado en la vista que proporcionaba la ventana del vehículo.

-¿Compartimos taxi?- Había preguntado Xavier una vez que se decidió de forma unánime que la fiesta había terminado. Hacía poco que habían descubierto que vivían bastante cerca, así que…

-Seguro- Había contestado él al tiempo que lograban detener un auto.

Y ahora ahí estaban, de camino a casa. La verdad la fiesta-reunión-borrachera no había sido tan mala, hasta podría decirse que se había divertido. Alex con falda había sido épico, la cara de rabia del chico ayudaba a volverlo más épico; la actitud fiestera de Angel, las risas de Darwin, esa actitud ligeramente desinhibida que nunca había visto en Hank, la eterna actitud relajada de Sean…

Charles.

Aunque había pequeños detallitos, como Emma y sus insinuaciones y el dueño del bar, no entendía porque le había caído en los hue… de la patada, le había caído de la patada.

Nunca le había desagradado el sujeto, era bastante rudo y sabía mantener lejos a los borrachos idiotas y pleitistas. Recordaba una de las primeras veces que había ido al bar y unos tipejos estaban haciendo más escándalo de la cuenta. El dueño, con toda esa actitud suya de macho alfa superdotado, había caminado hasta el pequeño grupo y les había pedido que bajaran el tono, de la forma más seca e imperativa que Erick nunca había visto en el dueño de algún negocio; sorpresivamente uno de los sujetos, probablemente el más borracho, le lanzó la botella de cerveza justo en la frente provocando el brotar de la sangre. Los idiotas rieron.

-Estoy pagando por un servicio, puedo hacer lo que quiera, imbécil- dijo con su estúpido tono de borracho. El dueño, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar la sangre, movió suavemente su cabeza a los lados, estirando el cuello, al tiempo que suavemente tanto la herida como el moretón que había comenzado a formarse, desaparecían.

Como si la cosa no fuera suficientemente sorprendente ya, lentamente unas especies de navajas le salieron de entre la piel de los nudillos. Las risas habían sido suprimidas desde la desaparición del daño en la frente, no dudaba que eso último había ayudado a quitarles la borrachera.

-Largo- Y eso había sido todo.

Ahora Lensherr no se explicaba porque esta noche el hombre le había parecido tan desagradable, tampoco es que fueran amigos… no estaba seguro ni de que fueran conocidos, pero de ahí a casi odiarlo como ahora…

La insistente mirada de su compañero causo un acto reflejo en él provocando que girara la cabeza.

-Estabas muy concentrado- Explicó sonriente. –Te pregunté que quién estaba cuidando de Wanda y Pietro, pero me ignoraste-

_¡Erick!, ¡Me estás ignorando!_

El reclamo de su ex mujer hizo eco en su mente, se concentró en la expresión del ojiazul pensando que encontraría una furia incontenible como la de Magda en sus últimos días de matrimonio viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero a cambio se topó a un castaño completamente relajado.

-Estaba… pensando-

-Sí Erick, lo noté- Se preguntó si Charles habría entrado en su mente, descubrió que no le importaba. –Cuando dije que se notaba, no quise decir que leí tu mente- Lensherr movió su mano restándole importancia a aquello y poniendo su atención en la ventana.

-¿Qué me habías preguntado?- Casi había olvidado el origen de la conversación.

-¿Qué quién…?-

-Ah, sí- Lo interrumpió, recordando. –Los deje con la hija de los vecinos, algunas veces me ayuda. Yo le pago, por supuesto-

-Ya veo- Aunque no lo estaba observando podía apostar a que conocía el gesto en el rostro de Charles, una sonrisa.

Creyó que el resto del camino sería en silencio, pero de nuevo, Xavier comenzó a hablar.

-¿Desde hace mucho que conoces a la señorita Frost?- No entendía muy bien a que venía la pregunta, pero contesto de todas formas.

-Unos cinco años, ¿Por qué?-

-Simple curiosidad- Dijo llanamente. Y Erick consideró que ya que Charles había comenzado con esta variedad de preguntas, él podría cuestionar sin que fuera raro, porque no lo era, solo era… curiosidad, no había motivos ocultos, ni nada.

-¿Cómo es que conoces al dueño del bar?-

-El dueño del… ¿Logan?-

-¿Así se llama?- Charles sonrió.

-Vivía cerca de mi casa cuando éramos niños- Explicó pero la conversación no termino allí. –No lo veía desde hace unos… seis años- Erick sopeso la idea de si estaría o no permitido el cuestionar el porqué de tanto tiempo sin verse.

-No le agradaba mi esposo- Lensherr asintió hasta que parpadeo notando la palabra "Esposo".

-¿Esposo?- Charles ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien la pregunta, tal vez pensando: "Sí, ya sabías que había estado casado", pero Erick no sabía, él no era el telépata, y entonces el ojiazul comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Oh, sí…- Erick observó la transformación del apacible hombre que salió de un bar con un par de copas encima a un manojo de nervios que se retorcía discretamente las manos.

-Te…- Empezó. -¿Te molesta?-

-No- Contestó de inmediato. Después de todo Erick tenía sus propias "experiencias", ocurridas antes de encontrarse con Magda.

Un noviazgo era un noviazgo, un matrimonio era un matrimonio… y un divorcio era un divorcio.

Y finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de los Lensherr.

-¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó el mayor.

-No Erick, eres el cumpleañero, yo pagaré-

-Claro que no, yo…-

-Sí, claro que sí- Erick miró detenidamente a su compañero suspirando con aceptación finalmente.

Cuando ya estaba afuera del auto, y con la puerta aún abierta, Charles lo llamo.

-Gracias por invitarme Erick, fue muy divertido- Lensherr correspondió con una sonrisa de lado a la que le mostraban.

Bien, Erick no estaba muy sobrio que digamos, aunque tampoco había tomado tanto, aun así, esa noche decidió que ese lado suyo más salvaje e impulsivo tomaría las decisiones y corrió a detener al taxista pagándole.

-Erick, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el ojiazul ya de pie fuera del taxi, pero aun apoyándose en este.

Lensherr corrió hasta colocarse a espaldas del menor y comenzó a empujarlo.

-Ven conmigo-

-Pero, ¿A dónde vamos?- A pesar de verse confundido porque en definitiva no debía tener idea de que le pasaba a su amigo, de todas maneras camino dejándose llevar por la guía de Erick; hasta quedar posicionado frente a un gran árbol que estaba junto a la casa Lensherr.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana aproximadamente. Las calles eran apenas iluminadas por las lámparas y algunas casas de frentes alumbrados, no se escuchaban ruidos más que el ocasional ladrido de un perro seguido por otro en la lejanía, el lugar estaba bastante solitario y en todo el rato que llevaban, además del taxi que los había traído, no había pasado ni un solo auto.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Charles comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso, tranquilizándose solo por la presencia de su compañero.

-Sube- Exclamó de forma imperativa.

-¿Qué?- Esto se volvía cada vez más raro.

-Que subas al árbol-

-¿Para qué?- Estaba muy confundido, y aunque se moría por leerle la mente al otro y entender qué demonios estaba planeando, esta otra parte suya deseosa de aventura le suplicaba que se dejara llevar.

-Para llegar al techo- Lensherr había usado este tono de "No me hagas decirlo porque es bastante obvio" que había hecho sentir a Charles un poco tonto sin razón.

Escalar un árbol para llegar al techo de la casa Lensherr para hacer algo que solo tenía sentido en la cabeza del treintañero. Charles encogió los hombros y comenzó a escalar el árbol.

-La última vez que hice algo como esto tenía 10 años y terminé con un brazo roto- Explicó entre pujidos. Erick rio empezando su subida.

Cuando finalmente llego al techo, un pequeño temor por su vida se instaló en su pecho, lo cual lo obligó a gatear un pequeño tramo. Las carcajadas de un Erick de pie a su lado no se hicieron de esperar.

-Te ves muy bien desde aquí Charles- La diversión en su voz se podía notar con facilidad. –Muy gracioso- Aunque intentó parecer molesto fracasó patéticamente.

-No te preocupes, no se supone que te pares- Decía mientras se acostaba a su lado. Xavier decidió que era hora de imitarlo, y fue entonces que la bonita vista del cielo nocturno despejó su mente de todo pensamiento.

-Es… no sabía que las estrellas podían verse así en la ciudad- Lentamente ladeó su cabeza para observar al otro con una de esas escasas sonrisas en las que enseñaba todos sus dientes y que a Charles tano le gustaban.

No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí (Xavier no era capaz de tantear el espacio tiempo en esos momentos), cuando Erick habló.

-¿Sabes algo de constelaciones?-

-No- contestó de inmediato.

-¿Ves esas tres estrellas en fila vertical?-

-Sí-

-Son los tres reyes magos-

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero me lo acabo de inventar- Y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Erick!- Exclamó divertido luchando por lucir traicionado.

Y finalmente el amanecer llego con sus distintas tonalidades de amarillo y naranja, ocultando las lejanas estrellas y mostrando al sol como el esplendoroso protagonista.

-Es oficial- Dijo Erick. Charles lo observó sin entender. –Ahora si es mi cumpleaños-

-Oh Erick- Ambos se sentaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Y el mayor recibió un amistoso abrazo de felicitaciones.

Y estando ahí, sintiendo el amable toque de Charles, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el rostro por el ligero movimiento que provocaba el viento en el suave cabello del otro, aspirando su aroma, una delicada mezcla entre loción y el toque personal del ojiazul que ya no podría relacionar con nadie más, Erick pensó que el hombre que había dejado ir a Charles, era un completo imbécil.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, no se alejaron el uno del otro del todo, con rostros sonrientes e increíblemente cerca. Fue Xavier el que dio el paso para crear de nuevo el respeto por el espacio personal.

-Eh- Un silencio que Lensherr no terminaba de entender se instaló entre ellos, pero no duró mucho. – ¡Mira!, un deportista- Erick encontró un hombre en bicicleta yendo por la acera de enfrente. –Sí que es dedicado, salir al amanecer a pasear en bicicleta no lo hace cualquiera- hablaba el ojiazul.

-Nada que ver contigo Charles, que estas despierto por irte a una borrachera- La mirada que recibió de ojos entrecerrados en un rostro divertido, le provocó una risa ligera.

-¿Tú lo harías Erick?- Observó a quien lo cuestionaba y después al loco madrugador.

-¡Claro que no!, después de que eres padre te das cuenta de que debes aprovechar cada momento libre que tengas para dormir- Charles rio con ganas. -No deberías reírte, ya algún día sabrás de lo que hablo- La risa del otro dejo de escucharse divertida, terminando con una sonrisa que él no podía descifrar, pero seguro que no era una sonrisa con sentimientos positivos.

¿Había dicho algo malo?, cierto que Charles era gay, pero aún podía tener hijos, adoptar o algo así, o es que ¿no quería hijos?

-¿Y tú te subirías a una bicicleta a las seis de la mañana?- Erick no era precisamente bueno con eso de las emociones de otros, ni siquiera era bueno con las propias.

Charles recuperó su alegría.

-No, yo ni siquiera sé andar en bicicleta- Lensherr se mantuvo callado un rato.

-¡Estás bromeando!-

-Eh… No- debía ser ilegal verse tan feliz mientras se decía que no se sabía hacer algo tan básico como andar en bicicleta.

-Charles, comienzo a preocuparme, primero lo de los juegos y ahora esto, ¿Qué demonios hiciste en tu infancia?-

-Pues…- el ojiazul solo se encogió de hombros. –A mi madre no le agradaba que jugara fuera- después agregó. -Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme, como lo del columpio- Dijo con un tono de broma.

-Podría, aunque lo del columpio no salió muy bien- después de un pequeño tiempo muerto Charles agregó.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo voy a bajarme de aquí?- Erick nunca había reído tanto en un mismo día. Empezaba a pensar que estaba más borracho de lo que creyó.

…

Tal vez debió haberlo visto venir cuando Erick le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole que Kurt llevara su pequeño triciclo. Pero no había pasado, y ahora ahí estaba su amigo con una bicicleta grande y roja.

-Sube- le habían ordenado. El que los tres pequeños estuvieran dando vueltas en sus triciclos alrededor de Lensherr, no le restaba seriedad a su pose de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh?- Charles sentía que ya le habían ordenado algo parecido recientemente.

-Voy a enseñarte a andar en bicicleta- Xavier recordaba perfectamente haberle pedido aquello al mayor, pero había estado bromeando, tenía 28 años, no podía tratar de aprender a estas alturas de su vida.

-Erick, no creo que…- un momento. – ¿Cómo es que la bicicleta está de pie si no tiene puesto el piecito?- Hasta ahora no había notado aquel hecho.

-Yo la mantengo así, está hecha de metal después de todo- explicó con llaneza. –Ahora sube-

-No, Erick, la otra noche estaba bromeando y… no-no tengo coordinación ni para bailar como voy a coordinarme en una bicicleta- Los pequeños se habían alejado finalmente un poco gritando cosas sobre huir del dinosaurio come aventureros.

-Charles, nadie coordina bien la primera vez que sube en una bicicleta. Si temes caerte, no te preocupes, en cuanto vea que pierdes el equilibrio sostendré la bicicleta como lo hago ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrarte muy bien de ella- el ojiazul lo observó en silencio.

-Me veré ridículo- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, tú no te verías ridículo ni con orejas de conejo, probablemente ni aunque te pusieras la falda que Alex se puso el otro día- Charles rio en compañía de Erick.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el incómodo asiento de la bicicleta y con los pies bien puestos en el suelo

-Lo que tienes que hacer es darte un poco de vuelo con uno de los pies y después comenzar a pedalear, tienes que hacerlo rápido porque si no perderás el equilibrio y te iras de lado, ¿entiendes?- Charles lo observó con insistencia.

-¿Qué?- a Erick comenzó a parecerle extraña la forma en que el otro lo veía. El ojiazul solo sonrió negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué?- preguntó divertido.

-Eres tan serio para todo Erick- Exclamó y procedió a realizar lo que le habían explicado.

"Darme vuelo" Se repetía en su mente.

-Charles mejor comienzas a pedalear antes de que el parque se acabe- bromeó por el tiempo que se estaba tomando con eso de darse vuelo.

Se sentía tan avergonzado haciendo aquello. Sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago, (emoción) y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, podía sentir los latidos en su cabeza, una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por su frente y finalmente alzó el pie que servía de soporte para no caer y comenzó a pedalear.

-¡Bien, Charles!- Le gritó Erick desde algo más atrás.

Sentía que no podía controlar bien el manubrio y por alguna razón su cerebro decidió que lo mejor era ir con la espalda doblada. Wanda se colocó a su lado riendo, a ella le siguieron Kurt y Pietro.

Lentamente fue perdiendo el miedo y comenzando a enderezarse. No noto cuando había empezado a reír como un niño.

Y entonces una pequeña rampa apareció. Los niños la enfrentaron victoriosos con grititos de júbilo, pero él perdió el control soltando el manubrio, aunque, como prometió, Erick mantuvo la bicicleta en equilibrio, Charles aun así cayó sobre su lado derecho.

-Que tonto- exclamó Pietro acompañado por las risas de su hermana y su amigo. Charles estaba levantándose cuando Erick llego corriendo.

-Pietro, Charles no es tonto, cualquiera puede caerse. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces te has caído tú?- El niño respondió con un mohín al pequeño regaño. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó recorriéndolo por completo con la mirada buscando anomalías. Charles asintió sonriendo.

-No debí haber soltado el manubrio- explicó entre risas. Erick sonrió.

-No, no debiste-

-¿Podría subirme otra vez?, he aprendido una regla importante, no soltar el manubrio, ahora quiero ponerlo en práctica- Erick rio en respuesta.

...

Charles tomó una enorme bocanada de aire logrando finalmente normalizar su respiración. Tenía tanto calor y sed, mucha sed.

Después de pasear por alrededor de dos horas, caer tres veces y compartir bicicleta con Erick (había sido bastante divertido pasear en la parrilla mientras el mayor pedaleaba), se había sentado exhausto junto a Lensherr en una banca del parque mientras Wanda, Pietro y Kurt seguían paseando en sus triciclos cerca del campo visual de Charles. Hacia unos cinco minutos Erick se había ido a comprar agua.

De repente Pietro se acercó estacionando su triciclo frente al adulto. El pequeño peliblanco lo observo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Pietro?- cuestiono con tono amable.

-Perdón por haberle dicho tonto, ¿Me perdona?- Hablo el niño viéndolo directo a los ojos. Charles sonrió.

-Está bien Pietro, te perdono- El mini Lensherr comenzó a lucir muy feliz, luego cambio a una apariencia dudosa.

-¿Por qué no sabía andar en el triciclo grande?, yo pensé que todos los adultos sabían- Y entonces Kurt apareció en una pequeña nube de humo con su triciclo azul incluido, mientras Wanda terminaba de posicionarse junto a su hermano.

-Sí tío, yo también quiero saber por qué, mami sabe, papi sabe…-

-Papi también sabe- contribuyo Wanda. – Y mami también, ¿Por qué usted no?-

-¿Hay más adultos que no saben?- Hablo el peliblanco de nueva cuenta. Charles parpadeo unas cuantas veces, desvió su mirada a la lejanía un momento y finalmente observó a cada uno de los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, dudo que sea el único adulto que no sabía andar en bicicleta, algunos nunca aprenden porque no tienen tiempo, o tal vez no les interesa, o no tienen para comprar una bicicleta- Cuando Pietro estaba a punto de decir algo, Xavier decidió continuar. –Pero yo no aprendí porque a mi madre no les gustaba que jugara fuera, ni siquiera tenía una bicicleta- Charles se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos, los niños se mantenían observándolo, esperando que el mayor continuara hablando.

Ninguno de los cuatro notó a Erick deteniéndose muy cerca del lugar, Lensherr no entendía porque todos estaban tan callados, hasta que comenzó a escuchar lo que Charles decía.

-Recuerdo que una navidad le pedí a mi madre que me regalara una bicicleta-

-¿Se la regalaron?- preguntó Wanda interesada. Una mirada ojiazul se posó en ella.

-No, esa navidad recibí un libro de economía- explicó riendo.

-¿Qué es economía?- Kurt fue el destinado a exteriorizar la duda de los tres.

-Es la ciencia que se encarga de estudiar como las sociedades salen adelante utilizando todos los recursos que tienen, oro, petróleo…

-¿Juguetes?-preguntó la única niña.

-Puede ser- contestó sonriente.

-¿Por qué no se la regalaron?, ¿por qué su mamá no lo dejaba salir a jugar?... su mamá es rara- Pietro estaba muy confundido. Xavier rio ligeramente.

-Pienso que a veces los padres creen que hacen lo correcto al prohibirnos hacer ciertas cosas y al obligarnos a hacer otras, aunque no lo entendamos- Wanda parpadeaba mostrándose perdida, Pietro fruncía el ceño y Kurt se distraía con la mosca que insistía en pararse en su cabello. –Creo que el patio y jardín de mi casa estaban infestados de duendecillos y madre no quería que me hicieran daño-

-¿Duendecillos?- exclamó el pequeño azul.

-Sí, ya saben, esos que hacen que te salgan orejas de burro, o patas de elefante o…

-¿¡Narices de cerdito!?- Soltó Wanda mientras cubría su naricilla con ambas manos.

-¿Orejas de Shrek?- Preguntó Pietro, aunque él se veía algo emocionado.

-¿¡Piel no azul!?- cuestionó Kurt asustado. – ¿¡Quitar colas!?- viendo a su pequeño sobrino abrazando su colita con temor de perderla, se preguntó si eso de los duendecillos no había sido una mala idea.

-Pues sí, pero no se preocupen. Ellos odian el olor a limpio, así que mientras se bañen todos los días y se cepillen los dientes, no habrá ningún problema- Los menores comenzaron a relajarse.

-Profesor- Lo llamo la futura mujer.

-¿Sí Wanda?-

-Yo no sé andar en esos triciclos grandotes, pero mi triciclo es bastante sencillo de usar, se lo prestaré si quiere- dijo ofreciéndole su triciclo verde con tema de unicornios.

-Yo también- Hablo Pietro mirando hacia otro lado. –Podría prestarle mi triciclo- Kurt solo puso el propio más cerca. –Podría pedirle a papá que me compre una de esas grandotas y regalarle a usted mi triciclo, si quiere- Charles sonrió feliz y enternecido.

-¿De qué hablan?- Finalmente Erick hizo acto de presencia.

-¡De nada!- y salió disparado pedaleando a toda prisa.

-¡Pietro espéranos!- y los dos olvidados se alejaron de los adultos.

-Supongo que eso significa que no tienen sed- Xavier se rio de su comentario. Una vez que las necesidades de hidratación de su compañero fueron satisfechas, decidió hablar de nuevo. –Así que duendecillos, ¿eh?- Charles casi se ahoga.

-¿Estabas escuchando?, ¿Desde cuándo?- Erick sonrió de lado.

-¡Uy!, no sé… creo que tenía que ver con regalos navideños- Charles le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿no lo sabías?- Erick soltó una risa sarcástica, acomodándose mejor en el asiento donde se encontraba.

Lensherr dudaba que la madre de Charles no lo dejara salir por "Duendecillos transforma cuerpos", pero no se atrevía a preguntar la verdadera razón de la prohibición. No sabía cómo, además él nunca había sido chismoso, nunca le había interesado saber tanto de otra persona como se interesaba por Charles, quería conocer cada pequeño detalle del otro, lo cual era muy raro viniendo de su persona.

Mientras se encontraba en aquel dilema, Magda nunca apareció en sus pensamientos.

-Te mueres por preguntar que escondo detrás de la historia de los duendecillos, lo sé- Erick lo miro tratando de esconder su interés. El ojiazul concentró su mirada al frente y comenzó a hablar.

-La escuela a la que iba estaba cerca de un parque, nunca llegue a ir, pero si me gustaba pasar algunos recreos observando a las personas que iban, algunas veces me imaginaba sus vidas y otras simplemente las leía- sonrió. –Un día vi que un niño se cayó y empezó a llorar, luego una mujer corrió hacia él, lo levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo, consolándolo. Era su madre- hizo una pequeña pausa, haciendo sentir a Erick que lo siguiente que escucharía sería algo prohibido. –Leí su mente, ella pensaba que no le gustaba que su hijo jugara fuera porque era bastante torpe y se lastimaba todo el tiempo, pero aun así… esa mujer sonrió satisfecha cuando su hijo dejo de llorar y se puso a jugar de nuevo. Entonces pensé que tal vez mi madre pensaba algo como eso-

-¿Por qué no le leías la mente a tu madre, como lo hiciste con esa mujer?- Charles finalmente le dedicó su atención a él y no al infinito.

-Lo hice- explicó sin ningún rastro de sonrisa. –Mi madre no estaba preocupada por mí, ella no quería que saliera porque consideraba una pérdida de tiempo hacerse cargo de mí, si algo me pasaba ella tendría que cuidarme y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, así que prefería tenerme en casa, leyendo un libro o escuchando la radio- Erick giro su cabeza suavemente hasta mirar al frente sin decir una palabra.

-¡Tío, tío!, ¡Quiero una paleta!- exclamaba Kurt brincando un poco alejado, acompañado de unos mellizos que exigían lo mismo, pero a su padre. Xavier se puso de pie con la intención de cumplir el pequeño capricho de su sobrino, pero un fuerte pero amable agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Charles, tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo-

_¡Ya vete y deja de ser esta maldita pérdida de tiempo!_

La voz de Sebastián resonó en su cabeza, pero las cálidas palabras y la sombra de aquel toque en su brazo lo hicieron sentir tranquilo y apreciado.

Xavier troto ligeramente para alcanzar al grupo que conformaban el adulto y los tres amantes de triciclos. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y correspondió a la sonrisa de Lensherr.

…

Raven sacó la llave de su bolsa, comprobó que fuera el del llavero en forma de ratoncito y abrió finalmente la puerta. Kurt corrió de inmediato al cuarto que estaba destinado a ser su habitación algunos fines de semana y días feriados, ahí donde se encontraban sus juguetes olvidados o regalos de su tío.

-¡Charles!- Llamó la mujer. Sabía que el hombre tenía que estar en casa.

-Espera, ahora salgo- y ahí estaba, la voz provenía del cuarto del ojiazul, fue por eso que caminó en aquella dirección sin ningún titubeo con pasos firmes (y hasta cierto punto sensuales) y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Bueno, para ser honestos, no esperaba encontrar a su "hermano" con solo unos bóxer interponiéndose entre presentarlo completamente desnudo.

-¡Raven!- gritó el hombre de inmediato tratando de cubrirse con la camisa que llevaba en las manos y que seguramente estaba a punto de ponerse. -¿Qué no sabes tocar?- cuestionó luciendo molesto y avergonzado a partes iguales.

-No seas dramático, Como si no te hubiera visto denudo antes, como si no me hubieras visto desnuda antes-

-Eso fue hace como 20 años- exclamó aun paralizado en su sitio. Raven solo se encogió de hombros divertida, hasta que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al notar el raspón junto con su respectivo moretón en el brazo derecho de Xavier además de la casi inexistente herida en la rodilla izquierda.

-Charles, pero ¿Qué te pasó?-

-¿Qué me pasó?... ¿De qué?- obviamente el otro no entendía la pregunta.

-Tu brazo y tu rodilla- El gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de su hermano fue reemplazado por uno de sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Solo… me caí- concluyó al tiempo que finalmente se colocaba la camisa y tomaba su pantalón.

-Charles, ¿Estás mintiendo?-

-No- contestó con voz firme poniéndose el pantalón. Raven adquirió un porte seguro y endureció el rostro.

-Charles- comenzó. –No estarás viendo a… a ese imbécil de nuevo- Xavier, que hasta ahora le estaba dando la espalda a la pelirroja, dio media vuelta de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no. Raven, no digas tonterías-

-Entonces ¿Qué te paso?- Exclamó regresando a su postura de hermana menor preocupada. Fue en ese momento que Kurt empujo la puerta haciendo un gran escándalo.

-Tío se subió a un columpio y se cayó- dijo y después desapareció en una nube de humo volviendo a aparecer esta vez sobre la cama.

-Kurt- Charles intentó detener su palabrería.

–Y el otro día se cayó de la bicicleta- hablo sin dejar de saltar en el colchón. Raven abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-Charles, tal vez puedo entender lo del columpio, pero la bicicleta… Charles, llevó años intentando lograr que te subas a una y siempre me dices que a tu edad ya no tiene caso y ahora resulta que te subiste a una bicicleta- La mujer no estaba enojada, si no que se veía muy, muy sorprendida. Por toda respuesta solo se encogió de hombros. – ¿Compraste una bicicleta?-

-No- exclamó.

-La bicicleta la llevó el papá de Wanda y Pietro- contribuyó el pequeño de nuevo.

"Pequeño traidor" Pensó Charles.

-El papá de… ¿El tipo con el que juegas ajedrez?- Raven puso cara seria y volteo a ver a su hijo. –Amor, necesito que vayas a jugar a tu cuarto-

-Pero mami…-

-Amor, haz caso- exclamó de forma autoritaria. El niño finalmente bajo de la cama. Raven se acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz para finalmente dejar que se fuera. Su hermana nuevamente le dio su atención a él. –Muy bien Charles, ¿Qué está pasando con ese hombre?-

-¿Qué?, Raven, ¿De qué estás hablando?- Raven acabo con su gesto de seriedad y en cambio su rostro se iluminó con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Cariño, me preocupa cómo es que tu cabeza funciona. ¿En qué mundo subirte a una bicicleta y jugar ajedrez con alguien es sinónimo de que te gusta?-

-¿Es atractivo?, necesito conocerlo-

-Raven- Llamó con una advertencia, tratando de detener los locos pensamientos de su hermana. Suspiró teniendo de nuevo la atención de la chica. –Por supuesto que es atractivo- exclamó al final-

-¡Lo sabía!-

-Tiene este cabello siempre bien peinado, con sus Jersey de cuello alto y tiene un cuerpo que… y es muy alto- De repente la mujer fue capaz de notar como la actitud de Charles cambió a una menos "loco por tu cuerpo", y más "Loco por todo lo que representas"- y las conversaciones, la confianza que me tiene y la forma en que me escucha, cuando…- rio bajito. –Cuando sonríe…- Como su hermano pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, Raven decidió fingir que se limpiaba la garganta para atraerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Tal vez… prefieras que te deje a solas… con tus recuerdos- Charles rompió su sonrisa y se sentó en la cama con porte abatido, con la espalda curvada y los brazos recargados en las rodillas.

-Voy a arruinarlo- Raven se sentó a su lado recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Xavier. –Nosotros solo somos amigos, no lo conozco desde hace tanto, cómo puedo ser tan tonto como para…-

-Sentirte atraído hacia él- Charles exhaló derrotado. – ¿Él sabe que tú eres gay?- Raven sintió al hombre asentir suavemente. –Pues… no veo cual es el problema, él es divorciado, es divorciado ¿verdad?- preguntó con una esfumada sonrisa, a lo que el ojiazul asintió. La sonrisa volvió y continúo hablando. -Él no tiene ningún compromiso, tú no tienes ningún compromiso, Él te gusta y por favor, ¿Quién no se sentiría atraído por ti?- La radiante sonrisa de su hermana le impidió decir todo lo que pensaba.

Erick no era gay. ¿No compromiso?, después de conocer a Emma Frost no estaba tan seguro.

Y Charles sabía que no importaba lo que Raven dijera, él nunca iba a gustarle a Erick, porque bueno… era Charles, el pequeño, rechonchito, nerdo, torpe, inútil…Hombre… Charles.

Iba a arruinarlo por completo, Lensherr solo veía en él a un buen amigo, con el cual conversar, ir a beber de vez en cuando y compartir momentos divertidos así como momentos importantes como un cumpleaños o el trascendental acontecimiento de aprender a andar en bicicleta.

¿Por qué Charles tenía que funcionar tan mal?

* * *

Chabely 92 tú haces que me sonrojé.

AnFANGirl, él capitulo anterior fue creado porque quería ver a Charles absorbiendo alcohol como solo él sabe hacerlo y que Erick lo viera :) Y lo siento, en este capítulo tampoco salen mucho Wanda y Pietro.

Luz Adilene al fin puse a Raven :D y pienso que deberías buscar imagenes de Michael Fassbender con sombrero, ¿por qué solo imaginarlo cuando puedes verlo?

Guest... Gracias ;D

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

No tengo mucho tiempo, temo que la computadora se apague... ¡Malditos Virus!

Lamento la tardanza, primero regresé a clases, luego la inspiración no venía, después el capitulo se resistía, luego vi la serie completa de Spartacus y... Ah, sí, la computadora se apagó cuando ya había terminado el capítulo pero no lo había guardado... Mi vida es triste a veces.

X-men, Winnie Pooh, Horton, (y ya no me acuerdo), no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueña de... nada.

* * *

Erick le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café sintiendo un ardor molesto en la lengua, siseo enojado con la caliente bebida.

-¿Te quemaste?- Preguntó el ojiazul sentado a su lado con su propio vaso en la mano derecha mientras la otra se encontraba bien protegida en el bolsillo del saco azul marino que llevaba puesto.

-Mmh- Exclamó por respuesta dándole otro pequeño sorbo, repitiendo el daño a su lengua, mascullando una maldición.

-Deberías soplarle antes-

-Lo hago- contestó cortante e irritado, Erick estaba molesto con ese ligero aire frío que le estaba congelando la cara y que amenazaba con hacer que su nariz cayera, estaba molesto con el estúpido café por atentar contra su lengua y estaba molesto porque el día anterior había intentado hablar con Magda y la muy… no le abrió ni la puerta. La risa de Xavier lo regresó al frío asiento de aquel parque una tarde de sábado.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó sorprendiéndole que la forma en que contestó no fuera tan brusca como consideró que sería. Charles y su jodida forma de ablandarlo.

-De ti actuando como un niño enfurruñado- Lensherr se indignó.

-¡Yo no actúo como niño enfurruñado!- Negó rotundamente. Xavier se notaba divertido.

-Estás haciendo pucheros- ¡Con una mierda!, él era Erick Lensherr, él no era un niño, no se enfurruñaba y por todos los cielos ¡No hacía pucheros! –Ahí está- Apuntó el castaño y entonces Erick le sonrió a ese molesto hombrecillo. Suavemente la expresión divertida del otro desapareció cambiando por una de preocupación que lo descolocó un poco. -¿Hay algo que te esté molestando Erick?- Fue cuestionado con delicadeza y sin presión, las palabras de Charles estaban impregnadas de cariño y comprensión ante algo que ni siquiera había escuchado. Lensherr se dedicó a hacer una observación silenciosa; y es que todavía no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza, de convertirse en algo entendible para él, ¿Cómo era que Charles lo apreciaba?, Erick no era la oveja más pachoncita del rebaño , era un desgraciado que trato a Charles como la mierda la segunda vez que hablo con él y sin embargo ahí estaban meses después, sintiéndose muy apreciado por el otro y apreciando a quien lo acompaño a ver las estrellas la madrugada antes de su cumpleaños.

-Si me extralimite al preguntar…- Xavier se notaba arrepentido.

-No he podido encontrar a Magda. Fui a buscarla, no me abrió ni la puerta. Y es que…- Bufó sintiendo la creciente irritación. –No puedo creer que no le interese ver a Wanda y a Pietro- dijo al tiempo que observaba a sus hijos jugar en el sube y baja.

No entendía donde había quedado la amorosa mujer con la que se había casado. Que había sido de aquella chica que era capaz de cantar para un niño desconocido con el objetivo de hacerlo dejar de llorar y que ahora no era ni capaz de mirar a los ojos de sus propios hijos.

…

Erick entró sigilosamente a la casa. Observó en todas direcciones comprobando que su madre no estuviera presente. Corrió al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro. Finalmente comprobó su reflejo en el espejo. Una mutación de curación habría sido mucho más útil, consideró.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre ese ojo morado?

Un suave toque en la puerta le regresó al tiempo actual. Sinceramente creyó que su madre no estaba.

-Ábreme cariño- Pidió su madre con voz amorosa. Erick tenía diez años, un ojo hinchado y muchas ganas de quedarse ahí dentro. –Erick- Pidió la mujer de nueva cuenta de una forma tan suave, llenando al niño de un fuerte sentimiento de necesidad. Necesitaba estar entre los brazos de su madre y que esta le susurrara palabras de amor… fue por eso que abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el regazo de su progenitora.

Su madre daba suaves caricias en su espalda al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el castaño cabello de su no tan pequeño niño.

-Ellos dijeron que yo era un monstruo- Dijo con voz quebrada y amortiguada por tener la cara escondida en el estómago de su madre.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo Erick?- Preguntó la mujer apartando a su hijo solo un poco, alzándole el rostro con cálidas manos.

Erick es un niño y es difícil no pensar en ti mismo como un monstruo cuando nadie a tu alrededor puede hacer que las cosas de metal comiencen a flotar cuando te sientes enojado o hacer que una silla se convierta en algo parecido a una triste bola de papel.

Ante su ausencia de respuesta su madre soltó un suave suspiró y le beso tiernamente en la frente.

-Erick, tú no eres un monstruo y no debes dejar que nadie te haga sentir así, jamás. Tu mutación no es una maldición, es un regalo del cual debemos estar agradecidos. Estoy segura de que se te fue dado por una razón- La mujer sonrió y él se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina y más lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. Sabiéndose amado tal cual era, deseando poder creer al cien por ciento en lo dicho por su madre.

…

Su madre le había dado tanto amor a pesar de que ella era una humana. Erick podía mentirse a sí mismo y decirse que sus hijos estarían bien sin su madre pero él sabía que no sería así.

Sabía que ellos la necesitaban, necesitaban saber que ella los amaba. Lensherr no quería aceptarlo, pero ni él podía asegurar si Magda aun amaba a sus hijos. Erick se esforzaba para tratar de llenar aquel vacío, pero a veces el esfuerzo no era suficiente. Y al final del día la única sensación que persistía en él era la inutilidad.

Una lenta caricia en su hombro le dio fin a sus pensamientos. Y de repente pequeños y cálidos susurros inundaron su mente.

_Quiero a papi._

_Papá es genial._

_Es tan divertido._

_Abrazo de papá._

_Cuando papi me besa…_

_Soy muy feliz._

-Tú… ¿lo hiciste?, ¿Qué…?- Cerro la boca avergonzado por aquel ridículo tartamudeo. –Ellos piensan eso… ¿de mí?- Xavier asintió sonriendo de manera casi imperceptible.

-Quería que vieras lo importante que eres para ellos; sé que parte de tu preocupación es que ellos estén teniendo una infancia triste, con demasiados vacíos, pero ellos están bien, lo estás haciendo bien Erick- La sonrisa persistía, pero Charles parecía estar muy lejos de ahí. -Tener a tu madre cerca no es garantía de crecer más feliz o con más amor-Y Erick se encontró deseando tener esa capacidad de Charles de hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

La serie de estornudos que atacaron a Charles acabaron con esa extraña aura que los había rodeado.

-Salud- concedió Erick. Cuando el ojiazul estaba a punto de agradecer el gesto, Lensherr agregó. –Y gracias- Charles pareció complacido.

-¡Papi mira!- Una cucaracha tiesa en las manos de su hija fue lo que ocupó su campo de visión.

-¡Wanda!- Exclamó algo asqueado. -¡Tira eso!-

-Pero papi, creo que se murió de frío- Pues Erick no tenía ni idea y no le importaba.

-Wanda, no sabemos dónde ha estado esa cosa, tíralo por favor- pidió de forma autoritaria. Finalmente la niña soltó al bicho haciendo un ligero puchero, del cual se recuperó rápidamente.

-A Pietro le dan miedo-

-¡No es cierto!- Exclamó el peliblanco, desde su segura posición detrás de un arbusto algo alejado de donde estaban ellos. Kurt veía en todas direcciones al tiempo que jugaba con su cola. Erick sinceramente no podía culpar a su hijo por temerle a esas cosas.

-Wanda no molestes a tu hermano- Advirtió adivinando las oscuras intenciones de la pequeña que no dejaba de ver al cadáver café seguramente pensando en lanzarlo a su mellizo. Lensherr tomó a su pequeña del brazo acariciando suavemente su cabello y tratando de acomodarle bien el gorro de colores que la niña traía puesto.

-No debes burlarte de los miedos de tu hermano- Se acercó a la oreja de la niña hablándole como si fuera a decir un secreto. –Él no se burla de que le tengas miedo a dormir a oscuras- Se apartó de la niña que lucía un tanto pensativa.

Wanda corrió hasta su hermano, que aún permanecía detrás del árbol y lo abrazo mientras reía.

-Las cucarachas me dan miedo cuando vuelan, Pietro- El niño asintió al tiempo que un escalofrío lo recorría. –Pero esa está muerta, porque no vamos a verla de cerca, así no da miedo- Pietro pareció pensarlo un momento.

–Bueno- Dijo finalmente aunque no muy convencido. –Pero…- comenzó al tiempo que se alejaba de su hermana y en poco tiempo llegaba hasta Kurt tomándolo de la mano. –Que también venga Kurt- La niña tomó la mano libre de su hermano asintiendo feliz.

Complacido con el resultado, (tres niños rodeando el triste cuerpo sin vida de una cucaracha, sin tocarla) concentró su atención de nuevo en Charles, justo cuando este volvía a estornudar.

-Salud- Concedió.

-Gracias- contestó el ojiazul.

-¿No te estarás enfermando?- Xavier se encogió de hombros con una simpática sonrisa.

-Espero que no-

Un tranquilo silencio siguió a aquello, hasta que Charles hablo nuevamente.

-Voy a dejar de traer a Kurt al parque- Lensherr se sintió confundido por aquella aclaración. –Cada vez hace más frío y aunque es más probable que yo me enferme primero a que él lo haga, probablemente ya esté enfermo- Bromeó. –Creo que es mejor evitar el riesgo- Erick estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de escuchar, ya no era seguro traer a sus hijos al parque, el frío aumentaba día con día y a menos que quisiera que sus mellizos desarrollaran una pulmonía (o él en todo caso) lo mejor era dejar esta costumbre.

Pero… y entonces… ¿Este era el fin de esta camaradería con el ojiazul?

Su relación había comenzado únicamente por encontrarse en este lugar. Sí, habían compartido cosas bastante personales el uno con el otro. Sí, Charles había ido a su cumpleaños. Sí, se seguían (y seguirían) viendo cada mañana y cada tarde en el jardín de niños, pero eso no garantizaba que la amistad continuaría.

Erick Lensherr se caracterizaba por ser un hombre al cual no le importaba si sus relaciones interpersonales estaban bien, mal, terminaban, se estancaban… pero esta vez…

Esta vez…

-Mmh- Charles lo observó sonriente, listo para escuchar lo que fuera que fuera a decir el otro. –Vamos al cine el siguiente sábado- Xavier alzo un poco las cejas viéndose sorprendido.

-Cuando… dices…- Charles hizo gestos graciosos con la boca. –Juntos, te refieres a…-

-¿Vamos a ir al cine?- preguntó Kurt dejando su anterior posición de cuclillas frente a una cucaracha ya sin patas ni cabeza. Charles parecía dudoso en que contestar.

– ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos el siguiente sábado?- Preguntó Erick. El niño azul asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Vamos a ir al cine?- Preguntó Pietro dejando de hacer dibujos en la tierra.

-El siguiente sábado- Contestó Xavier sonriendo.

-Pero falta mucho- Se quejó el peliblanco.

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- Preguntó Wanda.

-Ya veremos- Exclamó el padre preguntándose el por qué Charles ahora se veía tan pensativo.

…

Había muchas cosas que Erick odiaba en el mundo, la manía de los cinturones de seguridad de atraparte cuando no debían, las cosas que no tenían nada de metal en ellos, el tráfico, los idiotas que se creían dueños del mundo, los humanos que se sentían superiores a los mutantes (cuando obviamente no lo eran)… el abandono, la muerte, la soledad… y al final de la lista, (pero no menos odiado) esperar.

Y sí, cuando intentó salir del auto el maldito cinturón no quería ceder por lo que su odio hacia él aumento, pero lo que estaba arruinando su humor no había sido aquel incidente con el aparatejo ese si no esperar. Esa pequeña acción nunca le había agradado, pero ahí estaba fuera del cine con sus hijos dando vueltas alrededor de él hasta que se mareaban lo suficiente y salían corriendo entre carcajadas a la pared más próxima.

Probablemente había exagerado saliendo tan temprano de la casa, pero pensó que habría mucho tráfico (otro punto de la lista), lo cual no fue así. Observó su reloj plateado de muñeca, aun ni siquiera podía considerarse como que Charles estaba llegando tarde. Sí que había exagerado, y mucho.

-Papá me aburro- exclamó Pietro quejoso.

_Sólo era cuestión de tiempo_. Pensó Erick mientras suspiraba.

-Juguemos algo- aportó Wanda.

-Juguemos al "Yo veo"- de todos los juegos que se le ocurrían a sus hijos ese era el peor de todos. El que más disfrutaba Lensherr en definitiva era el "Juguemos-a-que-todos-nos-dormíamos", glorioso.

-Tú empieza papi- pidió su pequeña con sus ojitos llenos de alegría mientras jalaba la mano de su padre el cual, resignado comenzó a escanear su alrededor.

-Yo veo algo… blanco-

-¡El carro!- gritó Pietro, apuntando al vehículo estacionado. –Es eso… o mi pelo- Erik sonrió ante el comentario.

-Muy bien, Pietro, era el carro- él niño hizo un pequeño festejo.

-¡Mi turno!, Yo veo…- Wanda igualmente se tomó un pequeño tiempo para pensar. –Algo... Grande-

-¿El letrero ese?- contestó el mayor.

-¿El poste?-

-Era el poste papi, perdiste-

-¡Voy ganando!- Luego se preocuparía por esa necesidad que tenía Pietro de ganar siempre. –Y es mi turno, yo veo algo… ro-rosa-

-¿El cartel?- preguntó Erick. Wanda estaba muy concentrada pensando.

-No- contestó el niño sonriente, acompañando su respuesta con un movimiento entusiasta de cabeza.

-La gente- trato el padre de nueva cuenta.

-La gente es cremita- aporto la niña pareciendo un poco ofendida. –O cafecita- El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Se rinden?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¡Ese letrero!- exclamó su melliza por toda respuesta. El velocista hizo un puchero.

-Ganaste-

Erick se concentró en el letrero, observándolo detenidamente. Con un suspiro resignado se preguntó a sí mismo que haría con sus hijos.

-Niños- Atrajo la atención de ese par de ojitos brillantes. –Ese letrero es rojo- Ambos niños observaron el letrero y luego a su padre, nuevamente el letrero y finalmente se concentraron totalmente en su progenitor.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaron al unísono. Erick asintió.

-Ese cartel- comenzó a explicar apuntando hacia el lugar que quería que sus hijos vieran. –Los vestidos de las mujeres que salen, son rosas- Los mellizos concentraron toda su atención ahí durante un momento, hasta que Pietro volvió a hablar finalmente.

-De todas formas ganaste- le dijo a Wanda. El mayor negó con la cabeza sintiéndose completo y cálido por estos momentos que pasaba con sus pequeños hijos.

-Es mi turno- quiso continuar con el juego. –Yo veo algo…- apenas estaba decidiendo que decir, cuando la castaña dio un pequeño brinco mientras exclamaba.

-¡Yo veo algo azul!- estaba muy, muy emocionada. Sin siquiera pensar en molestarse, Erick contestó con un toque de pereza.

-¿El sombrero de esa señora?-

-¡No, es Kurt!- contestó Pietro con el mismo entusiasmo que había mostrado su hermana.

Erick miró a la lejanía encontrando al pequeño niño azul mirando en su dirección comenzando a brincar al tiempo que jalaba la mano de un Charles un tanto inclinado al frente tratando, probablemente, de entender qué demonios le pasaba a su sobrino. Y entonces, en un parpadeo, ambos, adulto y niño, desaparecieron en una nube de humo gris.

Ok, Lensherr no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que otro cuerpo se había estrellado con el propio dándole un buen golpe en los labios y mentón con algo bastante duro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Exclamó tratando de encontrar una forma de disminuir el dolor en sus labios y barbilla, mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido, dedicándole finalmente una mirada a quien fuera que lo había atacado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Charles, quien sobaba su frente enrojecida.

-Ay, ¿qué…? ¿Erick?- cuestionó observándolo confundido.

-Charles- quiso preguntar muchas cosas, poner cara molesta, comenzar a gritar para intentar mitigar el jodido dolor que sentía en la porción inferior de su cara; sin embargo solo exclamó el nombre de su amigo y se quedó viéndolo como idiota mientras daba pequeños masajes en la zona enrojecida, pasando la lengua por sus labios percibiendo un ligero sabor metálico.

Fue entonces que el ojiazul puso cierta expresión molesta que Erick nunca le había visto. Seguía sin saber que estaba pasando, lo que sí es que en lugar de preocuparle la expresión del otro, lo único que Lensherr pudo pensar es que el otro seguía viéndose… tierno.

El más bajito cambio su atención a los niños parados junto a él que platicaban a gritos sonriendo, Erick hizo lo mismo.

-Kurt, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses tu teletransportación conmigo?- Ahora las cosas comenzaban a tener más sentido. El pequeño azul le dedico su atención a su tío parpadeando suavemente unas cuantas veces, para luego mostrar una enorme sonrisa chimuela.

Charles molesto riñendo al niño que sonreía, con la frente preocupantemente roja. Erick simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo y lleno el lugar con carcajadas estridentes.

Esa mirada que Xavier le estaba dando tratando de parecer enojado pero con una oculta sonrisa de fondo.

-Papi, ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó la pequeña castaña riendo ella también al igual que su hermano. Finalmente Charles terminó riendo, probablemente sin tener una muy buena razón para justificarse, solo sintiéndose contagiado por la diversión de su amigo.

Toda risa por parte del mayor acabo, cuando el ojiazul intentó dar un paso trastabillando, causando una irremediable visita al suelo de no ser porque logró volverlo a poner sobre sus pies, colocando sus manos en los brazos de Charles haciendo un poco de presión, sin mucho espacio entre ellos y sin tener el valor de alejarlas a pesar de que el otro parecía haberse estabilizado.

-Charles, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué…?- quiso saber de inmediato la razón de aquello, no parecía que hubiera algo en el suelo con lo que pudiera haberse tropezado.

-Son cosas mías con la teletransportación, por eso no me gusta que Kurt lo haga- explicó el castaño con envidiable calma viendo detenidamente sus piernas como si así pudiera obligarlas a funcionar como era debido. Finalmente cuando alzó la vista, con sus rostros muy cerca, Erick solo fue capaz de pensar que Charles tenía… una bonita piel y que esos lunares en la nariz le sentaban muy bien. Charles ladeo la cabeza suavemente. –Ahm… Erick ya puedes soltarme, estoy bien- Erick se preguntó si eran ideas suyas o el otro se estaba sonrojando realmente. Decidió ignorar aquello y soltarlo simplemente. Charles se encogió de hombros sonriéndole aun.

Una pequeña y fría mano comenzó a agitar la suya.

-¿Ya vamos a entrar?- cuestionó Pietro impacientemente. Erick asintió picando la punta de la nariz de su hijo, sintiéndose relajado y feliz. -¿Qué haces?- riño el niño arrugando la nariz al tiempo que la cubría con sus manos, para luego comenzar a reír y darle un pequeño empujón a su padre en la pierna (único lugar que alcanzaba) con todo su cuerpecito.

-¿Cuál vamos a ver?- quiso saber Kurt dirigiéndose a su tío.

-¿Cuál quieren ver?- preguntó inclinándose ligeramente.

-La de los aviones- contestó de inmediato a la pregunta de su tío.

-Sí, sí, esa- aportó la niña. Pietro seguía muy ocupado peleando con su papá.

-Pues esa será- concluyó Xavier para luego dirigirse al mayor. – ¿Tú compras los boletos y yo palomitas?- preguntó sonriente, a lo que Erick simplemente asintió comenzando a caminar hacia la taquilla siendo seguido por Pietro.

-¡Yo quiero ir con el profesor!- Exclamó la castañita. El peliblanco cambio de inmediato su dirección.

-¡Yo también!- Erick tenía que admitir que no confiaba mucho en que otros cuidaran a sus hijos pero por amor de Dios, Charles era Charles, el profesor de sus hijos y… y su amigo, si en alguien podía confiar, era en él. Fue por eso que después de asegurarse que Xavier era consciente de los tres niños junto a él, siguió su propio camino.

…

Charles observó las impresionantes filas que había para comprar palomitas, suspiró resignado, mientras daba un rápido vistazo a los niños que habían comenzado a jugar a "la trae", si no le fallaba, en ese momento Pietro era el que la traía.

Algunas veces se regañaba a su mismo por ser tan tranquilo y nunca pensar en los peores escenarios, como en ese momento, si fuera más ese tipo de persona que solo imagina lo peor habría visto venir aquella pequeña lucha de miradas que habrían tenido Kurt y Pietro sin saber cuál de los dos era el representante de la maldad, mientras Wanda sonreía caminando por detrás de su amigo, sigilosa, gritando estruendosamente.

-¡La traes!- provocando que por el susto el niño los teletransportara a ambos hasta terminar junto a Pietro impactando con gran fuerza contra él y arremetiendo contra un hombre que no esperaba ser atacado así, causando la caída de sus palomitas.

Charles corrió de inmediato al centro del desastre con la única meta de disculparse.

-Señor lo siento mucho- Los niños de inmediato se escondieron detrás de él. El hombre le dedicó una mirada molesta. –Yo… le pagaré- el sujeto hizo una mueca centrando su atención en el cabello blanco de Pietro y después en la extravagante apariencia de Kurt.

-Déjalo así, No quiero tener nada que ver con escoria mutante, no puedo creer que tan bajo ha caído la humanidad de dejar que los que son como ustedes vayan a donde se les plazca, tratándolos como si fueran personas normales…- Charles trató de esconder aún más a los niños detrás de él. –Ustedes son monstruos, abominaciones de la naturaleza que no deberían exist…- toda perorata de aquel sujeto terminó cuando un puño se estrelló en su cara llevándolo hasta el suelo. Charles miró sorprendido al Erick parado junto a él, creyó que ya conocía al Erick enojado, pero la furia que estaba mostrando el otro en estos momentos no se comparaba en nada a aquella de la que Charles había sido destinatario, aquel no tan lejano día en un parque.

-¿Te crees superior a nosotros, basura?- Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar un poco, Charles de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquello era acción del mayor. Aunado a eso, Erick parecía estar a punto de lanzarse encima del hombre que seguía en el suelo con cara de pánico. Charles actúo sin pensarlo mucho.

…

Erick terminó de comprar los boletos, los contó y repaso mentalmente el número de personas que venían con él, asintió al comprobar que no le faltaba nadie y caminó hacia el área de dulcería, se sintió un poco confundido al ver a Charles hablando con un hombre y no formado como imaginó; caminó hacia aquel lugar, pero lo que lo confundió todavía más fue el lugar donde estaban sus hijos y el mismo Kurt, detrás de Charles, como si este intentara protegerlos así.

Apuro el paso.

Jamás espero escuchar aquellas palabras, palabras parecidas a las que había recibido toda su vida. No se suponía que sus hijos vivieran algo como eso, se suponía que las cosas habían cambiado, que el mundo había avanzado, que los mutantes ya no eran odiados…

_Erick entró a su casa corriendo, asustado por las palabras dichas por Cassie._

_-Hubo unos gritos y el sonido de cosas rompiéndose, no sé qué pasa señor Erick, intenté que la señora Magda abriera la puerta pero…- Y entonces la vio en el pasillo abrazando sus propias piernas meciéndose suavemente, con Pietro llorando a viva voz sentado frente a ella pero sin tocarla con una gran marca roja en la mejilla, el niño al verlo corrió de inmediato hacia él pidiéndole que lo alzara en brazos. Erick lo hizo sintiendo como el niño se apretujaba a su cuerpo lo más que podía, llorando aún más fuerte._

_-Magda- susurro. La mujer alzó el rostro lleno de lágrimas. –Magda que sucede, ¿dónde está Wanda?- tenía miedo, no se había sentido tan confuso y desprotegido… desde que tenía 10 años. La mujer se refugió más en sí misma._

_-Ella estaba volando-_

_-Magda- trato de sacarla de aquel trance en que parecía estar. _

– _Y destruyó todo, Erick ella hizo que explotaran los espejos, las ventanas y… y…- La mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras un temblor por todo el cuerpo la atacaba._

_-Magda… ¡Magda!- la llamó con más fuerza. -¿Dónde está?-_

_-¡No lo sé!- gritó la mujer con ojos vacíos. –Es un monstruo-Susurró. Erick no podía creer que Magda, que la mujer que amaba acabara de referirse de su propia hija como un monstruo._

_Aún con un lloroso Pietro en brazos corrió por toda la casa llena de muebles destruidos y vidrios en el suelo, busco en cada habitación, cada rincón en que considero que Wanda podría ocultarse, cada mueble, en el baño, debajo de las camas… hasta que sollozos bajitos lo guiaron hasta el armario de su propia habitación._

_-Wanda- susurro ligeramente aliviado. La niña apenas y alzo el rostro tratando de pegarse más al fondo. Su hija parecía tener tanto miedo. –Ven Wanda- la niña negó con la cabeza. –Wanda, todo está bien, no hiciste nada malo- Pietro descubrió su cara que hasta ahora había estado escondida en el hombro de su padre y estiró un brazo hacia su hermana. Finalmente la castaña salió tomando la mano de su hermano y abrazándose a su papá comenzando a llorar estruendosamente._

Lo único que Erick quería era moler a ese tipo a golpes lanzarlo contra todas las paredes que pudiera encontrar quería… quería…

Y entonces una cálida mano se enredó entre la suya y una tranquilidad externa envolvió su mente adormeciendo la ira.

_Erick, calma tu mente. _Escucho la voz de Charles proveniente de la propia.

Finalmente dejo de mirar al idiota en el piso y dirigió su atención a Charles y a sus hijos. La calidez en su mano desapareció, pero la que había en sus propios pensamientos seguía ahí.

Observó el miedo y la confusión en los ojos de sus hijos, dándose cuenta de que eso no era lo que ellos necesitaban ahora, no es lo que Erick había necesitado cuando era un niño atacado.

Se acercó a sus hijos alzándolos a ambos en brazos viendo como Kurt se teletransportaba en los de su tío.

-Vámonos- Ordenó dándole una intensa mirada a Charles, sin pararse a observar a todas las personas que trataban de saber qué demonios había pasado o si quiera escuchar sus cuchicheos.

Cuando finalmente logró estar fuera de aquel negocio, bajo a sus hijos de sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban inusualmente serios. Erick ni siquiera podía verlos a los ojos, que se suponía que les dijera para hacerlos sentir mejor, después de todas las babosadas que ese tipo… debería regresar y golpearlo más fuerte.

_Erick._ Escucho el suave llamado con la voz de Charles.

_Él no merecía menos. _Pensó con rencor. Y entonces una pequeña parte de su cerebro, aquella que comenzaba a tranquilizarse por esa curiosa sensación de que Charles estaba ahí junto a la esencia Erick, se preguntó si el ojiazul estaría molesto porque había golpeado a… esa basura.

_No estoy a favor de la violencia._ Escuchó pensando que al parecer esa era su respuesta. _Pero no, no me molesta. Me alegra que llegaras._ Era una sensación curiosa eso de las conversaciones mentales. Y aunque aún no sabía cómo explicarles a sus hijos que había gente imbécil en el mundo que no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, al menos se sentía apoyado por Charles.

-Papi, ¿Por qué le pegaste a ese señor?- comenzó Wanda.

-Movía la boca gracioso- aportó Pietro. Lensherr no entendía nada.

-Sí- La pequeña apoyo a su hermano. –Parecía como cuando en la tele quitamos el sonido. La risita de Kurt se unió a la de sus hijos. Observó a Charles preguntándose si él sabía que mierda pasaba.

_No quería que ellos escucharan… _Esa pequeña explicación fue suficiente para Erick.

Tantos años siendo humillado por su mutación, tantos años sintiendo que estaba solo en esto. A pesar de conocer a otros mutantes, nunca sintió ese apoyo que muchos sentían al estar entre los suyos; pero por primera vez en su vida, Erick no se sentía solo luchando contra aquella vergüenza que su madre había tratado de alejar de él.

Simple y sencillamente, por primera vez, Erick no se sentía solo.

Lensherr se paró derecho y concentro su mirada en el hombre que seguía cargando al pequeño Kurt. Lo observó por un largo rato como un niño que ve por primera vez algo desconocido.

-Charles…- Llamó sin mucha fuerza en la voz casi como un suspiro. Llamando al mutante frente a él, aquel que podía entender aquello de lo que buscaba proteger a sus hijos, aquel hombre que había protegido a sus hijos como solo un padre podría hacerlo.

Y Charles le sonrió, le sonrió en la misma forma en que lo había hecho aquel día en que escucho a Erick hablar de su mamá.

_Todo está bien Erick._

Aunque no entendió muy bien aquello, lo que sí entendió es que al parecer, eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Sin apartar totalmente la vista del ojiazul, se dirigió a sus hijos explicando escuetamente.

– Obviamente golpee a ese hombre porque era un ogro disfrazado, que quería raptarlos a ustedes y a Charles, deberían agradecerme, soy un héroe- sintió que su cara adquiría cierta tonalidad rojiza de golpe.

-¡Ese no era un oggro!- exclamó Pietro.

-Eres muy joven para ver a través de su disfraz- el niño parecía estar considerando la respuesta.

Wanda, con ojos grandes y llenos de asombro se dirigió a Charles.

-Profesor- Llamó, atrayendo la atención de sus hombres en el proceso.

-¿Sí?- Concedió el ojiazul.

-Sí papá es el héroe… eso… ¿lo convierte a usted en la princesa en peligro?- Charles lo volteo a ver de inmediato tratando de contener una risa de diversión ya semi formada combinándola con cierta expresión que trataba de pasar por una de "Me siento ofendido".

Erick se aclaró la garganta tratando de ocultar la carcajada que buscaba escapar.

-Qué tal si vamos a rentar unas películas y vamos a casa a verlas- Los niños sonrieron dando brinquillos felices de aceptación (Wanda olvidando su pregunta).

Erick observó a Charles dándole a entender que obviamente él y Kurt estaban incluidos en el plan.

…

Erick despertó de golpe, con el corazón agitado, sintiéndose aturdido preguntándose donde estaban Wanda y Pietro. Poco a poco los sonidos del exterior comenzaron a ser procesados por su cerebro. La voz profunda y un poco nasal del elefante en la película, lo obligó a recordar donde mierda estaba (el sofá más grande de su sala) y lo que estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormido (fingir ver una película).

Wanda y Pietro se encontraban desparramados en el suelo entre cojines y cobijas, riendo cada cierto tiempo e imitando lo que escuchaban de la televisión. No podía ver a Kurt, pero por esa colita que se balanceaba (recordándole a un perro alegre), supo que estaba en algún lugar entre capas y capas de cobijas.

¿A qué hora se había quedado dormido?

Cuando intentó moverse para estirar los músculos que tenía agarrotados, se dio cuenta de un peso extra en su lado derecho. Al buscar la fuente de aquel tibio peso, se encontró con el rostro durmiente de Charles.

Probablemente si no hubiera tenido tanta pereza habría soltado una carcajada. Terminó sonriendo flojamente acompañado de un suave suspiro.

Xavier se encontraba hecho bolita, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Erick con un cobertor de Winnie Pooh cubriéndolo hasta el cuello. Lensherr pasó un buen rato observando al hombre junto a él con una boba sonrisa de la cual se habría burlado cruelmente de haber visto en la cara de alguien más.

Y entonces su celular sonó. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de dejarlo sonar en su olvidado lugar en la mesa del comedor, pero cuando Charles cambio de posición liberándolo finalmente (sin ningún indicio de que despertaría en el futuro próximo), no le quedó de otra que resignarse e ir por el maligno aparatejo esquivando en el proceso un mar de cobijas y tres pares de manos que se aferraron a sus pies juguetonamente.

El número desconocido fue lo que le dio frente cuando logró alcanzar su destino.

-¿Bueno?- Dijo con voz un tanto ronca por haber estado durmiendo.

-Hola… Erick- Escucho la suave voz de Magda al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me dedicaré a contestarles personalmente :D

Gracias por leer.


End file.
